Lips of an Angel
by mycinderellaheart
Summary: Rory and Logan broke up after she turns him down on his proposal. Three years later they meet again. Fires rekindle but Logan isn’t exactly single…
1. You said forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would've never broke Rory and Logan up.

Songs: All or Nothing by O-town, Gravity by John Mayer

Summary: Rory and Logan broke up after she turns him down on his proposal. Three years later they meet again. Fires rekindle but Logan isn't exactly single…

Chapter 1- You said forever

There he stood; she could tell he was nervous. It has always been one of his habits where he digs his hands deeper into his pocket to keep it from getting expressive. His voice was starting to shake as he waited for the answer she would give. It was just like the time when they went through the hay bale maze. They could've either choose to go left or right. She could either say yes or no. Maybe he's been with her too long that he himself adapted to rambling. He's been going on about his own graduation, how he was tipsy and grabbed Marcia Hadley, who was _so_ not the person to grab.

_I know when he's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something somewhere's gotta give_

_A share in this relationship gets older, older_

Finally finding her voice she interrupted him, "Logan." She paused; this was really hard, "I'm sorry. I can't. I love you. You know how much I love you. I love the idea of being married to you. But…there are just a lot of things in my life right now that are undecided, which use to scare me, but now I kind of like that it's all wide open. And if I married you, it just wouldn't be." He could feel his eyes getting red and tears forming. So this was how a heartbreak felt.

_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight_

_someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of_

_you I don't care if that's not fair_

"So, what? I move to San Francisco, you stay back east, and we see each other occasionally?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing; this was the first woman who he has ever loved. When he bought the ring, he didn't think that she would say no. Hell, he even researched everything from the house he would buy to the paper she would love working in. But what went wrong? He meant it when he told her that he wants to be with her and that he wanted to factor her into his life.

'_Cuz I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

"Well, we can try long distance. We've done it before." All Rory wanted was to be with him without actually being there with him.

_There are time it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you with memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it_

_Then there's times you look at me_

_As thought I'm all that you could see_

_Those times I don't believe its right I know it, know it_

"You really think that would work?" He hated doing that; he hated to be away from her. The last time they had a long distance relationship was a year ago when he had to leave Hartford to travel to London. Unlike the last time he didn't have a time limit.

_Don't make me promises baby you never did_

_know how to keep them well_

_I had the rest of you now I want the best_

_of you it's time to show and tell_

"I think it would be hard, but-" Rory started to say but was cut off.

"I don't want to do that, Rory. I don't want to move backwards. If we can't take the next step…" He didn't want her to be his girlfriend; he wanted her as his wife. He wanted to see his ring on her finger, to claim that she's his, to call her his fiancé when men hits on her, to have children and grow old together.

"What?" She felt stupid; here he was saying that he want to further their relationship and all she could provide him with was a one word question.

"It's just…" He didn't know what to say.

"Does it have to be all or nothing?" Damn O-town song.

'_Cuz I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

"Yeah it does." He didn't want to pressure her, but if she wasn't' ready for the next step, would she ever be? If she didn't choose him now, would she ever choose him later? What difference does now and then make?

"We could try." She's losing him; she knew it before it even happened. Here in Connecticut is where her life is, if she moved to San Francisco with him, where would she be?

'_Cuz you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_

_Nowhere inside for me in your life_

"What's the point?" He's giving up, he's tired of being in a relationship without the other person feeling the same way. Maybe she did feel the same, but no the way he did. This scared him, he never felt anything stronger for any other girls. Rory wasn't just some other girls; she was "the girl" for him. But after today, he wasn't sure whether she would still be his.

"So…" She's letting him down.

'_Cuz I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

"So…" He wonders what her next move would be. She lifted up her cap and gown sleeve and reached inside. When he looked at her left hand he saw the same blue velvet box he had picked out from the clerks two weeks ago. After a long silence, he takes it from her. Breathing one last breath he makes the decision of having her out of his life, "Goodbye, Rory." And that's what he did.

This time she knew she screwed it up. Over the years when she was still with him, they have been on and off. They broke up over the fact that he wanted no strings, after the big fight with Jess and finding out that he slept with Honor's bridesmaid. She walked away from him, but he always came back to her, asking for forgiveness. This time it was different, instead of her, he had been the one to walk away from their relationship.

_Is it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

----------

For the past hour the phone has been ringing. Like every time it rang, he ignored it. He wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone. "Just leave me alone!" He screamed out, particularly to no one, maybe it was the phone.

_Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

Thank god the ringing has finally stopped, but instead it was replaced with a frantic knocking on his door. Setting down his 10th beer bottle, he stumbled into the hallways and answered the door. Outside stood a tall blond woman in her late twenties.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" She crossed her arms against her chest. "My god what is that smell?" She stepped into his apartment and sat down right on the couch.

_Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away_

"Honor?" His vision wasn't clear, blame it on alcohol.

"Who else would it be little brother?' His older sister, Honor, was the only person he was ever close to in his family. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe." He was in that state of mood where he doesn't know whether or not he was sober or drunk. What was she doing here?

_Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

"Oh god, what would Rory say-" She started to say.

"Honor." He called out her name trying to get her to stop talking about _her._

"- does she know you're drunk. What-" She continued as if she didn't hear him.

"Honor." He said once again.

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees_

"-are you doing here? Should you be out there celebrating with her? Did she say y-" She got cut off.

"We broke up, ok!" He hadn't meant to scream, it was just hearing her name made him miss her all over again.

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees_

"What do you mean you guys broke up?" She was outraged at what she was hearing. "What did you do this time?" She didn't want to point him out but come on; she knew how much of a Casanova her brother is. Every time, they had been his fault.

_Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me  
And gravity has taken better men than me (Now how can that be?)_

"Why do you think it's me this time that did it?" Again he yelled, "Why couldn't it be her?" He questioned. "She was the one who broke up with me, she didn't want to be with me, she didn't want to go to San Francisco with me, and most importantly she didn't want to marry me." He did the one thing he hadn't done since he was nine; he covered his face with his hands and broke down to cry.

_Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
Keep you all where the light is  
Just keep us where the light is  
Ohh.. where the light is!_

"Oh Logan, it'll be okay." She got up and sat next to him, giving him a long hug and whispered comforting words.

"You know what sucks?" The tears stopped falling, when he saw Honor shaking her head he continued, "I really love her and I'm going to miss her for a long time. No other girls can stand up to par, when compared to her, because she's special to me."

_Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
Keep you all where the light is  
Just keep us where the light is  
Ohh.. where the light is!_

----------

"How are you doing, honey?" Lorelai had asked her. After her graduation, Rory and she have been moving her boxes out of the apartment she once shared with Paris and Doyle.

Rory didn't know where she meant exercising by carrying the boxes up and down the stairs, Gilmore Girls don't exercise, or was she talking about Logan/ "Oh…okay." She answered, but in reality she wasn't.

"Yeah?" Lorelai didn't sound convinces, her daughter was the worst liar there ever was.

"Yeah. Well, I mean, I'm not okay, I feel awful. I feel sick. I miss him already." There she said it. But it didn't help her feel much better. Her first adult relationship gone down the drain after 3 years.

"I know." Lorelai knew what she meant. She had felt the same way with Christopher. It was just last month when they got their papers signed. It took five months of their time and marriage to realize he was not the one for her. She was glad that they were on their way to becoming back friends. Even though they couldn't be with each other, he gave her the best gift she ever had, her 22 year old Ivy League graduate daughter, Rory.

"And it sucks, you know, because I graduated today. This was supposed to be a happy day in my life, and now every time I look back on it, I'm going to think of this horrible thing that happened." She just wished that he hadn't been in such a hurry about proposing to her. Here she was, just fresh out of college and wanting to pursue her dreams. If he waited for a couple of years to ask her, she would've been ready.

"I'm sorry. But I think you made the right decision." There wasn't much she could say but support her daughter in which open doors she decides to go into.

"You do?" Rory sounded hopeful, at least she knew one person who wouldn't be mad at her for rejecting Logan.

"I do. One day, you'll meet someone, and you'll just know that it's right. You won't want to hesitate." Just like how Christopher wasn't the one for her.

"I hope so." In truth Rory knew that Logan was the right guy for her. She knew ever since she told her mom when they vacationed at Martha's Vineyard with Logan and her mom's then boyfriend, Luke. But the timing was just wrong.

I really do believe it." Though her words comforted her, she couldn't help but think what her grandparents- mostly her grandmother- would say about her decision.

----------

"Lorelai, Rory, it's such a pleasure to have you for dinner tonight." Emily leaned to kiss both girls on their cheeks. Stepping back, she led them to the living room.

"What are you talking about Mom? We come here for dinner." Lorelai state, something's up with Emily and she knew it by spending the first 16 years under the wrath of _the_ Emily Gilmore.

"Well yes, but today is a Tuesday." It wasn't that she didn't like their traditional Friday night dinners. No that wasn't the point. She wished she never made that mistake of not getting to know who her daughter was; all she cared about was the country club and the Gilmore reputation. But fate has given her a chance when Lorelai knocked on her door six years ago asking them to help pay for Rory's education at Chilton.

Friday night dinners were a way of saying "thank you" to her parents for supporting Rory throughout these years with Chilton and Yale. Now that her granddaughter has finished off with college, Emily couldn't help but think if this would be their last dinner together. Lorelai wouldn't really need her anymore; dinner was the only excuse she had to see her girls. This reminded her of the time when Trix, her mother in law, came to visit and offered an inheritance to Lorelai and Rory, but later took back.

"Hey grandpa." Rory greeted her grandfather on the couch. He was reading the newspaper and drinking scotch on rocks.

"Why hello Rory, Lorelai." Richard folded his papers and set them down on the coffee table. "Would you girls like something to drink?" Hearing a club soda from Rory and an olive martini from Lorelai, he stood up to fetch them.

"So, Rory," Emily folded her hands elegantly on her knees, "did you give Logan an answer yet?" She anticipated to know, this was the only boyfriend of Rory's that she ever approved of. He is of high society, heir to the Huntzberger fortune and a Yale graduate. The other boys were just not right for her granddaughter. Dean was a grocery stock boy and Jess was a rebel who had once came to their dinner with a black eye.

"Yeah. I have.- Oh thanks grandpa." She said when her grandpa handed her drink to her. "I said no." She watched as her grandma's smile disappears into a frown.

"But he's a Huntzberger!" This was Emily's excuse; she always thought people with the richest status were the best ones. Therefore, after she found out Rory was dating the heir of the Huntzberger fortune she was, hands-down, agreeing to every bit of their relationship. Logan had everything, the looks, the charm, the wealth and the manners. Now that they've broken up, it's just…just preposterous.

"Now Emily, calm down a bit." Richard tried calming down his wife. He knew Emily would overreact to the news; she always did, like the time when Lorelai announced her and Chris's separation.

"Calm down? You think I can calm down?" Emily spat at her husband, "I've had wedding books picked out and a list of people for Rory and Logan to invite to their wedding, and now that I know there is not even going to be a wedding or an engagement party. How do you think I'm going to feel." She stopped for a second to sip her Shirley Temple. "Now I guess I won't have a blond hair blue eyed great grandchild. Just great."

"I'm sorry grandma, I really am." That was all Rory can say. She didn't know how much of an impact their break up can be. There was a long silence following the four sitting in the living room.

"So… when is dinner?" Lorelai asked to lighten up the mood. She received looks from Rory and her parents. "What?"

Yep…dinner is going along just fine…


	2. The past haunts who we are

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hey thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. I'll try my best to make this story and my writing improve. So anyway this is the second installment to my story. Enjoy!

----------

Chapter 2- The past haunts who we are

Three years later…

"_Goodbye Rory."_

Logan's eyes shot open, for the last three years he's been dreaming of the girl he walked away from. He gave her an ultimatum, all or nothing, and still she turned him down. She was the only girl he ever loved. Yet the woman by his side was not her.

"What's wrong?" The head next to him rose slowly to meet his. Samantha Cooper was every guy's dream type of girlfriend. Boys wanted to date her, girls wanted to be like her. Blonde, green eyes, natural tan and leggy. With these hints everyone wouldn't think twice if she was a well paid professional model, decked from head to toe in Stella McCartney and Gucci sunglasses. To others, they might think that Logan has got it all, but really, the one he wants is 3,000 miles away across the country.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." Samantha's head flopped back on the pillow and repositioned herself till she got comfortable. Logan let out a sigh as he heard her breathing slowly, signally that she was asleep. Slowly he lifted his covers and quietly got out of bed without walking up Samantha again.

Getting up at 2 A.M. at random days for the past three years has become his routine. Making his way to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. He gently untwisted the cap and poured the liquid into a metal pot before turning on the flames. As he waited for his milk to heat up, he realized he had to face his fears, walking over to his home office; he retrieved his keys and opened the bottom drawer.

He reached in and grabbed the box carefully and placed it on top of his desk as if it was made of glass. He opened the lid hesitantly; almost afraid as if something would pop out. But he knew very well what was in there.

The first time he tried to face the box, he couldn't do it, she hurt him too much. Taking a deep breath, his hand went in and fished for the first object he felt. His finger felt in contact with a solid long rectangular album. This was familiar, it was funny how he remembers what was in there and yet it can still feel so new to him.

His fingers guided at the engraved words of their names entwined. Like a blind man reading brail, he traced the last word on the cover. Forever? Yeah right, look where he's at now. Flipping open the pages, he let out a chuckle. In here were pictures of him and Rory, documenting from the beginning of their relationship.

He remembered before he met her, he would refuse whenever his so-called friends would ask him to join the picture, always saying that he was too tired. But really he was camera shy. When she came into his life, she showed him the love he never felt growing up. Gilmore girls loved taking photos. It was only a matter of time when they started dating that she got him into this little addiction of hers.

His eyes lingered on the first photograph, he could still retell every single moment like it has happened yesterday. He somehow persuaded Rory to climb up the scaffolds and to take a leap of faith with him. When they landed on the ground, their faces were flushed with the excitement and adrenaline of what has taken place just now. She had taken her hand into his and placing it on her chest, letting him feel the racing rhythm of her heart beat. He knew from there on that he has fallen in love with her.

Going through the whole book, memories that haven't quite left his mind started to feel stronger. Some of them made him laugh. There were pictures of happy times such as their birthdays, his graduation, dinner parties and his return home from London. As he flipped yet another page, he literally laughed out loud, because there before him was a picture of his naked butt.

"_Oh…I have outdone myself photographically. Every one of these is a keeper." She had a smile on her face, he looked at the screen on the digital camera and gave a smirk._

"_Okay, that's a close up of my naked butt, that's not a keeper." It's not that he's ashamed of his body, he knows how good he looks in all his naked glory. If Finn or Colin ever saw that picture, he's caught in a month full of tease, not even alcohol would set Finn to cease his jokes._

"_You're right. That's a screensaver." He sighed and followed her out, Rory would always manage to win the argument, not only because she's good at it but also because he would let her. Seeing her smile makes him feel like the luckiest guy on earth. Note to self, he really has to take that Stalin biography away from her._

Before he knew it, his fingers flipped over to the last page in the book. He knew sooner or later that he was going to find the last picture of where they left off. His eyes scanned the small 6 by 4 glossy texture. There they stood happily with their arms around each other, his eyes closed and head resting on hers, giving her a kiss on the forehead. They had gone on a romantic day of spackling. Her blue eyes always stood out, even across the room he could see the vivid blue color, almost like the oceans in Aruba. Who knew that a day later he would propose and another day later she would say no.

Closing the album and shutting his eyes, he leaned back on his computer chair. Finally getting up, he placed the book back into the box, along with the album were some of their favorite books, DVDs and CDs. But it was the little blue velvet box sitting in the corner that caught his attention. He took it out and opened the box, this was the very same ring he proposed to Rory with.

It was true that it was only a few weeks ago that he had popped the question to Samantha. But he didn't use this ring. When he first picked it out, he had her in mind. Putting it on Samantha's finger just seemed wrong. This ring was unique and special, kind of like Rory.

Hearing the sound of liquid wheezing from the kitchen, he snapped the velvet box shut and placed it back into the bigger box. Ever so gently, he placed it back into the drawer and slowly locking it up. Walking into the kitchen he got out a glass cup and poured the warm milk into it. After finishing it, he got back into bed, he had a long day in front of him tomorrow, including a flight to New York.

The he was, at 3 in the morning, lying in bed thinking of the person he couldn't have.

"Rory Gilmore, you're going to be the death of me." Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep slumber.

----------

On the other side of the country farther up north in Vancouver, Canada, lays a young woman in her 25 years of age, under her blankets of her hotel room. Her dark chocolate hair flared out on her creamy pale skin. The dark and light color compliments and contrasts itself. Long dark eyelashes fanned down on her cheeks giving her the features of a porcelain doll.

Her peaceful sleep was suddenly ruined by the ringing melodies of her cell phone. An arm reaches out from under the covers and landed on her bedside table, patting everywhere until it comes in contact with the cold metal object. Into doing so, she knocked over her alarm clock onto the carpeted floor.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded raspy with a hint of sleep relevant in it.

"Yes hi, I would like to make a proposal to you. It's in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, the story is of a very anxious mother waiting for her daughter to come home. So, are you accepting?" The familiar voice on the other side of the phone joked.

"I missed you too, mom." Her voice returned back to normal now as she reached over to the side of her bed and picked up the fallen item. Retrieving it from the floor, she turned it until she can see the bright red numbers. "Why are you calling at six in the morning?"

"Well, payback's a bitch, isn't it? Anyway, you and I haven't spoken for two weeks already. The last time we saw each other was two months ago during your vacation period." Even though she couldn't see her, she could tell that her very immature mother was pouting.

"I'm sorry, but work had been holding me back for a while. I was at Washington last week to hear the president issue the new law and this week I just finished interviewing the mayor's campaign in the election. And tomorrow I'm heading out to New York City." After reciting her busy schedule to her mother, she rand a hand through her hair to keep them out of her face.

"My all star reporter is growing up so fast, you make me proud. Now seriously, when are you coming home?" She had been hoping that she would come back in time of her birthday so they can continue their traditional birthday speech at 3:04 A.M. For the last two years Rory hadn't been able to come home due to the constant traveling of her job. The birthday speech would be gone over through the phone, which wasn't as special but was still delivered.

"The next time I'll see you will probably be around Christmas." Lorelai let out a sigh, she really wanted Rory to come home for her birthday next week. And on top of that, she had some good news to share with her daughter.

Sensing her mother's unhappiness, she questioned, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"I do. Good news as a matter of fact." The last time she had called Rory with good news was when she and Luke got engaged two years ago. Rory luckily had gotten a chance to witness her mother's happiest day last summer, as the maid of honor of course. "You're going to be a big sister again."

"What?" Rory was shocked, but the excited kind. She has expected this news to come for a while now. Though the title of a "big sister" was nothing new to her, she knows that she'll welcome this baby into her family with open arms. When her father had chosen Sherri over her mother because she got pregnant, she had been so angry at him to celebrate the happy event of being a sister for the first time. Gigi had turned seven for some while now. She reminded herself to make it up to the tiny blond girl on Christmas with double the presents she usually gets.

Last Christmas, she spent the first half week of Christmas with her mother and Luke and the other half was spent with Gigi and her dad in Boston. She had five big boxes of presents for her sister. When her dad caught sight of the boxes toppling on top of each other on her arms, almost covering her face, he laughed and gave a comment about spoiling her little sister. Her only reply was "that's what sister's are made for." She remembered when Gigi saw the presents, her expression was priceless. She went and hugged her knees, as that was the only place she was tall enough for.

"Yea, for two months actually. Thought that was the reason why I couldn't stop eating Jackson's apples and they weren't even dipped in caramel." Lorelai's last pregnancy scare with Luke was 4 years ago when Sookie had given birth to her twins.

"Wow." She was speechless but overall excited for her mother and Luke. "Does Luke know?"

"Yea, he does. He was the one that went to the doctors with me. And guess who's being forced to drink decaf? Yea, that's right, me!" Blasphemy, for years Luke has been trying to get her and Rory to quit their huge intake of caffeine. Now he has a reason to cut her off, and it was making her cranky, before she even reached five months.

"That sounds horrible. Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Rory wondered whether she should go shopping for the pink bibs or the blue ones.

"We don't want to know yet, it'll be more of a surprise for the both of us. Stars Hollow is already starting a betting pool on the baby's sex." Rory laughed, that was the town she loved. It reminded her of the time they gave out pink and blue ribbons to the town folks for whether they supported "Team Lorelai" or "Team Luke" when they had broken up. She had to borrow Logan's limo to collect all the distributed ribbons back. Speaking of Logan, she wondered how he's doing now.

As darkness falls away and streaks of light starts to show in the sky, unaware of the time, the two Gilmore girls talked about what name to give the baby, the color room it will have and the type of educational baby toys that it would just have to have. But unfortunately time for them has cut short for both girls when Rory looked at the clock and realized that it was already 8. Hanging up the phone, she got showered and changed for she had a train to catch.


	3. How do I breathe?

Disclaimer: I own nothing maybe except for this nice little red ring with a foot step on my finger.

A/N: Well first I would like to say, thank you for reading this story and giving me feedbacks, I really appreciate it. Here are some of the answers to the questions I read or think that some of you might have. I would like to keep Rory single because if you think about it, her job as a reporter keeps her constantly moving around the world and it just makes a relationship harder to follow. As for Logan and Samantha, he's not with her to make Rory jealous. In fact he cares for her because she's first woman he's been with after the thing with Rory.

So, here's my third chapter. It's nice and long and I hope you enjoy it. (Whoooo! School's over!)

----------

Chapter 3- How do I breathe?

"Thank you Logan, we'll be seeing you more in the future, I hope." The big man with a weird French type of moustache said to him. That very moustache was a bit distracting, with the ends of it curled up, making it look like a stretched out 'w'. It reminded him of his adolescent years when he was six, he would sit on his grandpa Elias's lay and give it a good pull, leading the now cranky elder laughing. But then of course it only took a matter of time before his grandfather completely shaved it off after being fed up with little Logan's yanks.

"No, thank you for signing the deal with us. It'll be a pleasure working with your company, Mr. Sanders." There goes his society smile. If there was one thing he ever learned from his father, it was that a good confident demeanor and proud smile will get you to places.

"Please, call me Harold." First name basis, always a good sign. Another thing Mitchum had taught him.

"Alright, Harold." Logan checked his watch, "Well gentleman, I hate to cut this lunch meeting short but I have a very busy day. So if you'll excuse me, lunch is on me." Logan stood up from his chair, shaking Harold's hand as well as the other men that were dining with them. Bidding them farewell, he went to the cashier. "Check please." He pointed to the table he previously sat on and waited for the man behind the counter to pull it out of the mini turning table on the counter.

After paying, he stepped out of the expensive Italian restaurant located on Lower Manhattan. He took in a deep breath of the fresh city air, smelling the pastries and fallen leaves. Just as simple as it was to breathe in, he breathe out.

Now…what was a 28 year old guy suppose to do in the city? So what if he lied to Harold, telling him his schedule was full for the day. He rather spend his time alone than with any wasted time spent listening to Harold quote his achievement. Don't get him wrong, he likes Harold, but he was kind of a bore.

Deciding upon exploring Little Italy, that's where he settled on. Taking a few steps forward, he took in the sight around him. Sure, he has lived in the City before but he really never got a chance to walk around and have fun due to the numerous amount of work he had. Looking over to the left, a small ice cream booth in front of a restaurant called _Ferrara Bakery & Cafe_ caught his eye as he strolled towards it.

"Hi, how may I help you, what flavor would you like?" The almost too cheerful blond behind the ice cream counter asked. Oblivious to his good looks, her smile came as wide as it could go.

"Uh…yea," He looked at the glass display, viewing the different types of options he could get. This scene reminded him of another time when he had to choose the right ring. Only this time there were no princess cut, diamond cut, heart cut or whatever cuts to choose from. He looked at the flavors they had to offer. Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry or Mint. "I'll get a cup of vanilla please." That had been one of their all time favorites. If there were words to describe the characteristics of an ice cream flavor, vanilla would be simple, classic and elegant.

"One scoop of vanilla coming right up!" He watched as the blond bent down and pushed open the tiny window, one ice cream scooper in her right hand. She scooped up a lot of ice cream, more than even the cup can hold. Standing back up to a straight posture she handed him the cup. "Anything else?" She looked hopeful, perhaps hoping that the handsome stranger would stay a while longer.

Giving her a polite smile and shaking his head, he paid for his ice cream cup and reached for it. Stepping away from the ice cream booth, he took a left and went straight into Chinatown. As he was leaving Little Italy, he heard a women's voice ordering for vanilla.

New York City was probably one of the most diverse places in the world, every section was filled with a different culture. In the lower east side lays Little Italy and its neighbor Chinatown. Farther up in the west midtown is Korea town. The perks of living in such place is that whenever you're in the mood to eat different types of food, all you had to do was pick up a menu, dial the number and in 15 minutes, _viola!_ Dinner's here.

Going down the block he entered the miniature Asian society. His eyes were associated with the sights of dried up fish hanging from their tails extended by strings tied on a pole above. Below were some tiny packets of what he thinks is candy. They had Chinese characters printed on them, he couldn't decipher their meaning. Walking around, lots of things fascinated him, such as the man behind the stacks of fruits yelling in broken down English about a pound of Bok choi for one dollar. Over there in the corner of the block a fish market takes place where a bunch of middle age wives fought for the best piece of salmon.

Seeing a park near, he decided to take a walk, to burn off the heavy lunch he had 30 minutes ago along with the ice cream. Almost approaching his thirties, he knew he had to watch his figure and what type of food he takes into his body. He looked at how the playground was formed, at one end was the handball court, in the middle was a basketball court, and on the other end was a children's playground. Upon reaching the children's area, a ball rolled to his feet, bending down to pick up the tie-dyed bouncy sphere. Looking back up, he searched for the rightful owner of the ball, feeling a tap on his knees, he looked down to only see a small red headed boy no older than six. Bending down to squat, toes keeping his balance, he smiled at the toddler. "Is this yours?"

"Yes mister." The boy nodded, obviously a bit shy, which was normal for his age. He remembered when he was a child, he didn't get out of his comfort zone until he was about 10.

"Here you go." He placed the ball into his hands and gave his head a gentle pat. The boy took the sphere into his only tiny hands, hugging it close to his chest, he skipped down the path he came from only to turn around and faced Logan again.

"Do you want to play with me?" He had this lisp when he said the words that made Logan couldn't be able to resist him.

"Sure Kiddo." The child turned and used his little index finger, he motioned for Logan to follow him to where the other children were playing. Picking on a game of catch, the child bent his knees and jumped up throwing the ball in the air. Logan caught it and set his briefcase down to get better access.

"Throw it back!" He giggled which made Logan smile. Trying not to hurt the kid, he threw it gently back to him. For the next 15 minutes, he spent his time playing catch with a boy he just met. Sometime during the game, Logan would pretend to drop the ball.

"Timmy, it's time to go home." A woman around her mid 30's called out to the boy he now know as Timothy Lang. Judging from their similar red hair and brown eyes, he assumed that they were mother and son.

Catching the ball from mid-air, he turned to his mother, "Okay mommy, just a sec." Turning back to Logan he said, "Thank you for playing with me mister."

"You can call me Logan." He bent down and patted his silky hair.

"See you around." With that Timmy turned and ran to where his mother sat. Logan watched as the kid and his mother put on their jackets and with their hand together they made their way home. Something in him felt a bit jealous of Timmy. He couldn't remember when was the last time he held Shira's hands, but the thought of it didn't surprise him because his mother wasn't one to show affection to her kids. She was always too busy drinking and attending that damn club of hers. And if she found some free time, she would light a cigarette and start to stress smoke.

Picking up his briefcase from the gravel floor, he dusted off the lint and dirt and started to walk. Feeling bored and tired, he decided to go back to his hotel room. Exiting the park and standing at the corner he pulled out his wallet to see how much money he had left. Much to his surprise he had about four dollars left and two credit cards.

_Lunch at Pellegrino's….. $105_

_Bottle of Pinot Noir….. $54_

_A cup of vanilla ice cream….. $2.85_

_A signed deal with Sanders & co….. Priceless_

Ditching the idea of catching a cab, he went for option number 2. Since he's staying at New York, he might as well do what the New Yorkers do. Taking the subway. Seeing that there was a subway stop right across the street, he waited for the red lights to turn green before walking. Once he got to the other side, he went down the stairs. Standing in a line, he waited for his turn to buy a metro card.

Finally receiving his own card, he went to one of the turnstile and swiped his card. Looking at the little screen to his right it said, "Go/ paid $2.00" Doing as it said, he pushed one of the metal bars and enters over to the other side. In the middle was a snack vendor, pulling out his remaining 2 dollars from his wallet, he bought a bottle of water and a small pack of M&Ms.

Going down the stairs he checked the subway map. He noted that either trains of this station can take him to his designated area. Walking back near the stairs, he waited for his train to come. Once in a while he would step near the edge and try to find the light at the dark tunnel. Seeing none, he retreated back.

Having nothing to do, he opened up his M&M pack. Popping a few in his mouth, he let the chocolate melt before swallowing in the flavor. Maybe it was the chocolate that got him thirsty, he uncapped his bottle and took a sip. Checking his watch again, he realized he's been waiting for 10 minutes and still the train was not here. Looking around he noticed that the station got more crowded. '_Must be tourist season'_ he thought, seeing that most of the people were wearing lime green fanny packs.

Finally he heard the sound of a train approaching, feeling the wind as the car pass by him it slowly pulling into a halt. He stepped to the side as the doors open to let the people out before stepping in himself. But before he could do so, some of the rude people outside pushed passed him to get a good seat.

Letting out a silent curse, he let the others go in before him since he was in no rush. When he went inside, the car was already filled. The seats were all taken and every space was full, but still he managed to have a little room around him.

"Stand clear for closing doors." He heard the intercom announced. The doors started closing.

"Hold the doors please." Logan placed an arm out to stop the doors from closing which made some impatient passengers groan out loud. A brunette woman came in and filled up the remaining space.

"Thanks." She raised her head up and he was shocked at the woman in front of him. "Hey Logan."

----------

After shortly arriving to _The Big Apple_, Hugo had called to tell her to take the next two days off to explore the city since she had been working so hard as a reporter. A star reporter, he might as well say. Dragging out her luggage, she exited the train station in 34th street and hailed a cab.

After climbing into the yellow trademark car, she opened her purse and took out a piece of paper for the directions. Reading the address she told the driver to go to the _Warwick _hotel on W54th Street. As the car started to move, Rory looked out the window to take in the view, she saw the tall _Empire State Building_ and the famous _Macy's_ department store, where she knew her mother would love to shop at.

"Miss we're here." The cab driver turned around to face her.

"Oh okay. How much is the fare?" She opened her purse again and grabbed her wallet.

"That would be $15.35." He said after reading the numbers on the taximeter.

Pulling out a 20 dollar bill, she handed it to him. She then waited for him to give her her change back before stepping out of the taxi. Hearing the car driving away, Rory looked around at the buildings near the Warwick. She saw that there was a _Radio City Music Hall _right across the street. Sniffing a yawn, she went into the hotel lobby.

"Welcome to the _Warwick_, how may I help you?" The woman behind the reception desk asked. She had a name tag that said 'Susan' on it, so that what she assumed her name is.

"Uh…yes, I have a reservation under the name Lorelai Gilmore." She smiled and waited for Susan to scan the list for names and room numbers. As she did so, she couldn't help but look around. In a corner were two blue couches and a coffee table, to the back in the right was their restaurant and bar. The lights were dimmed, but not so much to over do it, she felt like the setting she's in was just pulled out of the magazine.

"Ok." Susan's voice drew her out of her thoughts, she turned her head so she was facing her once again. "Lorelai Gilmore, right?" She proceeded to go on when Rory nodded her head. "You're staying in room 705, here are your keys," she handed her the golden keys, "enjoy your stay at the _Warwick_."

"Thank you, Susan." Susan of course smiled at this, it wasn't everyday a guest was so patient and even called her by her first name.

Carrying her bags, she stepped in front of the elevator doors and pressed the up button. While waiting for her ride, she notice that to her left were some book shelves that was filled with books that were untitled. Curious as she always was, she went up to it and randomly reached for one to be pulled out. But only there was one problem. It wouldn't move. So she tried again with another book and got the same results. It was then that she realized that these shelves were only a prop. When she heard the "ding" of the elevator, she went back to her original position and carried her bags into the elevator. Pressing the number 7, she waited for the doors to close and move up.

As the doors opened, she entered the hallway and began to look at the black plates besides the door to find out which one was hers. Finally reaching 705, she opened the door with the key and entered the nice little suite Hugo requested for his reporters. Not only was she here in _the _New York City, she was also here for work with one of her closest friend, Amber Richmond. Amber had phoned in saying that she would be coming in later in the day and that her room was on the sixth floor.

Checking out her room she took note that it was very decent looking, so decent that even Emily Gilmore would even approve of it. The carpet was a burgundy color that matched the firm red patterned love seats. There was a TV set in the corner. In her room was another TV, but smaller than the one outside, but on the bottom cabinet was a mini bar. Pulling open the doors, she grabbed a can of Sprite and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. After getting her food, she jumped onto her queen size bed that was fluffed with 300 thread count Egyptian covers. Grabbing a remote on the bedside table, she opened the TV and ordered _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ to watch.

Halfway upon the movie, her reporter instinct started to stir up inside her. She had an urge to explore, so getting off the bed, she opened her suitcase and took out a t-shirt and some skinny jeans.

After changing, she switched her heels for a pair of comfortable black _Converse_ sneakers. Comfort over girliness was always one of her priorities. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she left her room. When she entered the lobby, she gave Susan a smile and proceeded to walk out the door. But before she did, two women's voice caught her attention.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get that purse? I've been looking for it everywhere." Rory usually really didn't care whenever two women gossiped about fashion, but this time she didn't even know why she bothered to eavesdrop.

"I just bought it today at _Guess_. There's a big sale going around in Soho." The other woman proudly showed off her new black guess bag, her smile reading, _'Yeah, I have it, but you don't.'_ Hearing that a sale was going on, she took a cab to Soho. Her mother has always said that when the going gets tough, the tough goes shopping. That wouldn't be a correct term to how she was feeling right now but hey, what kind of girl doesn't love to shop. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get a pair of those Jimmy Choos she's been eyeing for, the price alone would have cost her a whole three month of salary.

Getting out in front of _Old Navy_ she went right in and checked for different articles of clothing that she would wear. She came upon a sophisticated blouse, in her mind she made a pro and con list debating whether she should buy it or not. It was a nice black color, easy to match with her other clothes and good for work. But then it was worth $50." _'For one top?'_ Putting it back in the clothes rack, she left the store.

Walking into a mini boutique next to _Old Navy_, she smiled at the sight of clothes in front of her. Now this she liked. All the items in the store was 25 off, so she hurried up and gather up some clothes and went in line for the dressing room. While waiting, a mini black dress caught her eye. Politely asking the woman in back of her to save her spot, she took the dress off the rack.

Thanking the woman behind, she quickly stepped back in line. Before she knew it, her turn was up. She walked down the hallway of rooms and entered an empty stall on the left. Locking the door, she changed into the blouses she hand-picked. Tossing the ones she likes to one piles and the ones she didn't in another, she picked up the dress.

Untangling it from the hanger, she slipped it on and zipped up the back. Staring at the mirror, she liked how she looked. The straps were an inch wide, and her chest was covered with a heart shaped neck, showing a fairly amount of skin, but not too much to seem like a skank. The silky fabric was tight against her midsection, showing off her flat stomach. On the lower park of the dress, it ended at mid thigh and flared out from her pelvis, giving one's view of her long legs.

Liking how she looked, she took off the dress and changed back to her regular clothes. On her way out, she handed the attendant the clothes she didn't want. After purchasing her clothes, she walked out and came near a _Guess_ store.

Since Christmas was approaching and she has heard numerous times of Lorelai complaining about the broken zipper on her purse, Rory decided to buy a new one for her. Stepping in, her nostrils were suddenly filled with the scent of one of its name brand fragrance. Posters of models on the walls could be seen.

Going near the purse display, she picked out a simple black purse with a few rhinestones here and there, it definitely fits Lorelai. Seeing a wall of shoes at her far left, she went there and picked out a pair of black heels to match her newly purchased dress.

"Can I get a seven please?" She sat on the couch and waited for the attendant to come back with the shoes. Two women in their early thirties sat down right next to Rory, She couldn't help but entertain herself in listening to what these women spoke of.

"Hey is that the new model for _Guess_? I haven't seen her before in any _Guess _ads." A woman pointed to the blond girl on the wall wearing a Guess hoodie and jeans.

"Oh, that's Samantha Cooper, I heard she's new to _Guess_, she's modeled for Tommy Hilfiger and Gucci before. Rumor has it that she's signed a deal with Victoria's Secret. She'll probably be walking down the runway with Gisele and those other girls. Beautiful girl, isn't she? Only 27 and already engaged. Heard that her fiancé owns an internet business in-" The other woman was cut off when her attendant came back with her shoes.

As if on cue, Rory's shoes came as well. Trying them on, they fit perfectly on her feet. Taking a few steps back and forth, she had no problems walking in them. Slipping them off, she handed it back to the attendant telling her she'll buy it. Using her credit card, she paid for the bag and shoes.

Feeling in the mood for something smooth and sweet, she wandered around looking for an ice cream shop. Seeing a sign saying _Ferrara Bakery and Café, _she stood in line to wait for her turn to order.

A blond man one head in front of her had a hard time choosing what he wanted. The blond girl behind the counter didn't seem to mind. Digging into her purse to look for some cash, she heard what she supposed was his voice, ordering a vanilla cup. Now noticing that the space between her and the person in front, she quickly filled it up. Another person came to help the blond girl out when he saw the long line forming outside. When asked what flavor she wanted:

"Vanilla, please." She answered then struggles to hand him the money, with all the bags that she was carrying.

Wandering around Chinatown, she was amazed by the culture of its society, and how each person around her spoke or yelled in a language she didn't understand. She remembered when there was a time that she and Logan had made plans to go to Asia, but never did. This was probably the closest to Asia she'll ever get besides Lorelai's little Asian set up at home. Walking around for 20 minutes, she bought souvenirs for her mother and grandparents.

Tired of waiting for a taxi, she went to a close by subway station and bought a metro card. As she was going down the stairs a train was already there and about to close. She didn't know what possessed her to do so but she ran and asked them to hold the doors. An arm came out to block the doors.

"Thanks," she said as she moved in, smoothing out her shirt then looking up to see the Good Samaritan. She was shocked to find her past standing in front of her within a couple of inches. Swallowing her nervousness away, she said, "Hey Logan."

----------

They didn't know where it was the overstuffed cart or their awkwardness of where they left off that had caused the atmosphere around them to become so heated up. It has only been a few seconds since she spoke, and yet it feels like time has stopped.

"Hey." He finally said, he still couldn't believe that she was right here in front of him. She looked exactly the same, though maybe her hair was a bit longer and still had that natural reddish brown color. Her bangs were swept to the side, highlighting her cheekbones and giving her blue eyes that nice effect. There was also an unfamiliar air about her. Confidence, maybe?

The train made an abrupt start that caused Logan to lose his balance, which led him to pin both hands on the door she was leaning on. If he moved one more inch, he would've met her lips with his own. This position reminded him of their younger days when they would make out on the deserted stone wall of _Branford Hall_. Mumbling a sorry, he moved back but never left his eyes off of hers.

That's all they did, staring into each other's souls. Onlookers could have quite feel the passion between them both, some even tried to make a story for how these two got to where they were. A few train stops have come and gone, the subway cart became less crowded. The next stop was their stop, when they both got off, they were surprised at where fate was going to put them. Together, they walked up the stairs and out into the open fresh air, and continued down the same path.

Deciding to break the ice, Rory was the first to speak, "So how have you been throughout these years?" She bit her lip wondering if he was going to answer her or not.

After a moment he spoke, "I've been fine, business is going great, we've been thinking about opening up another company here in New York. You?"

"I'm actually here for business. I've been moving around a lot due to my job." She noticed that the once bright sky in the morning was filled with a dark and cloudy one.

"So you got your dream job as an oversea correspondent." He still remembered every single detail about her, from everything she wanted to be as a little girl to everything she was now. Sometimes he wished he didn't know or that someday he would wake up and forget all about it.

"Yea, I guess I did." She smiled. As they were walking down the blocks, they heard the thunder rumbling. "Looks like it's going to rain." Speaking too soon, water started pouring down at them. Quickly taking a hold of her hands, they ran for cover under a coffee shop.

Once they got out of the rain, they hadn't realized that their hands were locked together. It was only until he had to reach for a handkerchief that he had to break the contact. Finally taken hold of the silky blue fabric, he took in the sight of her. Her hair was wet and matted on the side of her face. Drops of water were dripping down. Yet all he could think about was how she's never been more beautiful than now. Then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She wondered if he was laughing at how wet and ridiculous she looked.

"Nothing, it's just you look all cute and drench." He then did the unexplainable when he reached his hand up to her face and gently wiped the excess water off. Feeling how she suddenly tensed up, he stops what he's doing. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's okay." Silence soon took over them. Right now they were just nothing more than a pair of old ex-lovers standing under the coffee shop waiting for the rain to subside. And there was nothing more to it.

The rain came to a light drizzle and they started to walk again. This time making sure there was a fair amount of space between each other.

"Where are you staying?" He had suddenly asked out of the blue. Would things be such a coincidence if they were staying at the same hotel?

"At the _Warwick_. What about you? Are you still living at that same apartment you had?" They shared a lot of memories there, she remember that they had first celebrated his 25th birthday together. She had felt sorry for him when he told her that he never enjoyed birthday parties. Kind of like the time she told him on her 21st birthday when Lorelai and her was not speaking to each other. She had planned one for him, actually more like 21 parties in one, sharing with him the experience she had as a kid.

"_The Hiltons_ actually. As for the apartment, I gave it back after my father completely cut me off." He has to admit, he's never worked harder in his life to gain money than he does now. He's proud to say that he did this all by himself to get where he is today.

The more they walked, the closer they got to their hotels. Though fate has not put them in the same hotel, they were close to each other. The _Warwick_ was just diagonal from the _Hilton_.

"Well this is me." He pointed at the blue building with a drive through. Cars could be seen driving in and stopping right in front of the door. As if this was a Hollywood premiere, a man in a suit, perhaps the bell boy, opens the car door and takes the woman out by the hand and leads her to the hotel lobby. He turns leave, but her voice calls out to him.

"If you're not busy tomorrow, do you maybe want to get dinner with me, as friends I mean. Strictly platonic." She felt as if she was asking him out on a date, only she wasn't.

"I rather not…you know what I mean." He once again turned to walk away.

"Logan!" She called out his name and ran to him. He turned to face her. "If you change your mind, give me a call. Here's my card." She handed him the beige color card that said her name and number in gold letterings.

Stuffing it into his pocket, he nodded and resumed to walk into the lobby. Watching him walk in, she left the drive way and crossed the streets to her hotel.

Saying hi to Susan as she entered, she felt happy to see Logan again, she truly did. Instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs. Surprisingly, she was glad she did because the staircase was filled with pictures of some 80's icon. Such as Marilyn Monroe and Grace Kelly.

Walking right in front of her door, she searched for her keys. Taking them out, she unlocked her door and walked right in. Throwing her purse on the sofa, the shopping bags on the floor, and her keys on the counter, she took out some dry clothes to change into.

----------

Coming out of the hot shower felt so good. He switched his pinstripe suit for some flannel pajama pants and an old _Yale_ t-shirt. Grabbing a small towel that laid close to the sink, he started to wipe his hair dry. As he was drying it, he thought about her dinner offer. It wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe they could really become friends. But then again, are things ever that easy?

Taking out her card from his discarded pants, he began to dial her cell number. After three rights she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Rory, this is Logan." He never knew talking to a girl might be this difficult.

"Yeah, what's up?" She wondered if he was calling because he wanted to have dinner.

"I've decided to change my mind, and if the offer still stands I'll meet you tomorrow."

"It still stands, so Fernando's at eight?"

"Sounds perfect. Is that restaurant a block down from here?" He wanted to make sure that he had the right address, so she wouldn't think that he stood her up if he gets lost.

"Yeah that's the one. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." He hung up the phone. Maybe things can go well after all, maybe if he was willing to try, they can be friends.

----------

Rory was happy that he agreed to come. She still felt bad about hurting him, she wondered what would've happened if she had said yes instead of no. She would've probably been Mrs. Logan Huntzberger by now, happily married and celebrating their third anniversary. Snapping out of her thoughts, she slipped on her shoes and locked the door behind her. Pushing the down button, she waited for the elevator to come.

----------

Flipping through the channels, nothing seemed to catch his attention. His mind was focused on a certain brunette that he was with just a while ago. Shutting off the television, he leaned back on his pillow and started to think. _'So you're having dinner with her, where would things go from there?' 'I don't know.' _Another voice spoke.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocks on his door, getting off his bed, he put on his slippers and went to fetch the door.

----------

Shortly arriving to the door, she reached her hand up to knock. She had so much to share and so much to say. Her face lit up when the door finally opened.

----------

Logan smiled at the sight of a woman before him. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

----------

So they meet again and here's a cliffhanger for all of you. Please review, I love reading them and they motivate me to write!


	4. The rarest blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't sue me during my summer break.

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter and please visit my page for how I envisioned my characters. I had the regents today and let's just hope that I got higher than an 85.

----------

Chapter 4- The rarest blue

Logan smiled at the sight of a woman before him. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I thought I'd surprise you here." Stepping in and kissing him on the cheek, she made her way to the living room and took a seat on the leather couch. In the process of slipping her trench coat off and pulling her sunglasses off her face, she glanced around his rather large suite. "Nice room, the decorator definitely had taste."

"Sam, darling, is there a reason you're here?" Not that he's complaining, but he wished that he had been informed of the sudden visit. But then of course, with Sam being his fiancé for a mere two weeks, had every right to be showing up unexpectedly.

"Ted called this morning, he says I'm booked for a show tomorrow evening. So I called a private jet and asked to fly to where you were staying." Ted, being her agent, often called Samantha to tell her of her bookings for shows and photo shoots. Sometimes he called a little too often for his likings. There was something about Ted being 30 years old and still attracting the younger ladies that got him worried about Samantha spending too much time with him.

"Ah…I see." He joined her at the couch and handed her a glass of water to quench her thirst. "So have you got any plans tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd take me out to dinner." She placed her glass down and shifted to face her handsome blond beau.

"I'd love to, just give me ten minutes to change into something more appropriate for a fancy restaurant." Staring down at his comfortable sweats, he stood up, lightly pecked her cheeks and went into his room to fix up his appearance.

Thinking of Sam's unexpected visit, it reminded him of their first time ever seeing each other.

_As like every individual who got off the same plane as him, he waited to claim his baggage of suitcases and duffel bag. Upon receiving them, he started to walk away from the crowd only to see a blond girl struggling with her suitcases._

"_Need any help?" Logan offered. If this has been the old him, he would've made a sexual innuendo towards her. But a lot has changed in the three years he's been with Rory. And certainly he's changed, for the better._

"_Yeah, sure." The blond girl turned to look where the voice came from. And when she saw what a handsome species he was, she was glad she accepted. Heck, he could've offered crack and she would've accepted._

_That had been the first day they met. Their second meeting happened two weeks after in a hot party joint in Los Angeles called Club 69. He had been out drinking with Finn and Colin while she was with her friends. Their eyes met and immediately they got up and left their respective tables to strike up a conversation._

"_You're that nice man from the airport right?" Seeing him nod his head and have a faint recognition in his eyes, she stuck out her hands, "Samantha Cooper."_

_Taking her hand in his and shaking it, he introduced himself, "Logan Huntzberger."_

_This would've sounded like a fairytale pairing if only he never thought about her. Her, who he loved with honesty and faithfully._

Twisting his door knob, he opened the door. As a man of his words, he came out 10 minutes later. No more, no less. "You ready?" He asked, putting on his own shades as he saw she has hers on her own eyes.

"Let's go." Linking her arm through his, they left his room and out the hotel. Careful on not running into any paparazzi, especially when Sam was making it big on Hollywood with the contract with _Victoria's Secrets_ and her guest role on _Ugly Betty_. Her dream was to be a model and an aspiring actress.

Once they arrived to a fancy Italian restaurant, they took their seats in a table within a secluded area. Having the privacy to talk, it attracted a lot of bystanders to look their way. A few minutes into their conversation, a young girl appeared at their table.

"Hi." She shyly said.

"Hey? Am I suppose to know you?" Samantha had a confused expression on her face. She was thinking hard in her mind if she ever knew or met this girl before.

"Well no, but you're Samantha Cooper right? You're on all of the ads in my magazines. My sister and I think you're really pretty." The girl couldn't believe that she ran into one of her idols while dining with her parents.

"Awww…thanks. Would you like an autograph?" Right on cue, the girl took out a magazine, which featured Sam on the cover, and a Sharpie pen behind her back and placed it right on the table. "What's your name?"

"Ellie, but can you also write Chelsea for my sister." As Ellie got back her magazine, she read the message, it said, _'Dear Ellie and Chelsea, Thanks for the Support, Love, Sam.'_ "Thank you, I hope you and your boyfriend have a wonderful dinner tonight."

"You're welcome darling." Shaking Ellie's hand, she bid the girl farewell.

As Logan watched the scene unfold, he swears he heard the girl mumble something about never washing her right hand again.

"Some obsessive fan you have there." Logan chuckled as the waiter came to their table.

"What would you like tonight?" Taking out a pad and pen from his back pocket, he flipped to a fresh page and got ready to take down orders.

Taking a menu from the stand, he scanned down the list. "I'll have chicken pasta. Sam?"

"I'll get some bread sticks and a Caesar Salad. On second thought, forget the bread sticks, just give me the salad." The waiter walked back into the kitchen and told the chef of the new orders.

"You, missy, should have something more than salads. They might be green and healthy but you need more proteins." He pretended to scold at her. On every dinner dates they have, she would order salads. When they're at home, she would eat lean cuisines and drink protein shakes. The only girl he's been with that he didn't have to worry about her being full, was Rory.

"Logan, darling, I have a show tomorrow. And if I don't fit into that size 0 Armani dress, they'll give it to that bitch Kasey Flecker. Kasey Flecker used to be one of Sam's closest friends in the modeling industry. But after that one incident where Kasey sabotaged Sam's Vera Wang dress, things went ugly. Let's just say, their friendship took the wrong turn.

"Let loose Sam. It's only a few pounds. Its not like you'll grow four dress sizes overnight." Women! No wait, let me correct that- Models!

After their little argument, they dined as if nothing had happened. Their night went just fine. A few photographs were taken but Sam didn't look like she cared. As long as people got to know her name, she was happy. Paparazzi can be so annoying yet she could thank them so much for promoting her.

----------

"Hey come on in." The girl before her mouthed the words and cracked open her door wider and motioned with her finger for Rory to come in. Attached to her ear was a cell phone. While waiting for Amber to finish off her conversation, she sat quietly and busied herself by picking up The New Yorker magazine off the table.

"Alright, thanks." Snapping shut the phone, Amber did a happy dance and faced her guest. "You would not believe it!"

"Believe what?" Sensing that it was good news, Rory anticipated hearing what her friend has to offer.

"Guess who are the two lucky ladies to have an interview with the ambassador of Goodwill." Amber got excited to announce who they were going to meet, she was so happy that she clutched her phone tighter in her hands.

"You mean Angelina Jolie?" Not only was she going to be speaking with a person so dedicated to other parts of the world, but she would also be speaking with a famous star.

"_The _Angelina Jolie." Amber's face was completely flushed.

"Shut up!" Rory stood up and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Yep, it's you and me babe at the _U.N._ on Friday." Returning the hug, she pulled back after a while.

"Oh my god, that's …awesome." Like two teenage girls, they squealed until the news settle down into the pit of their stomach.

After a while, Amber pulled herself together and asked Rory a question, "So, there must be something you want to talk about."

"I saw one of my ex-boyfriend today.' Rory waited for what her friend was going to say.

"Oooo…which one? Is it the tall Dean or the broody Jess?" Being friends with Amber for three years has led them to a close friendship. Amber was a fill-in for her mother or Lane when either of them was unavailable. These two girls would talk about what girls speak of, boys and love. They would share love experiences with each other and smile, laugh, or cry together whenever they can.

"Neither. It was Logan." Amber had formed a small "o" on her lips, a look of surprise.

"Logan? Your last boyfriend, Logan?" Amber wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing anything wrong. From what she knew, he was the last guy Rory dated and that they broken up when she rejected his proposal.

"The one and only." Which wasn't an understatement considering the fact that his father, Mitchum Huntzberger, was the newspaper mogul big-shot. She also remembered Anthony from Section B4 did an article of Logan and his newly well established internet. Their newspaper gave him the headline of "Younger Huntzberger makes it big in San Francisco."

"So did you talk?" From Amber's past experiences with her ex-boyfriends, she knew that the most embarrassing and awkward situation after a break-up was seeing each other in an unexpected time. Seeing each other is hard enough. But talking is even harder. So what do you say to someone who use to be so much more?

"Yea, but it's just not the same anymore. He seems so distant, unlike when we use to date." Her hands crossed on her knees and her eyes focused on it as if she was thinking very hard.

"Well, what did you expect? You guys had a history Ror, those don't just disappear over the year's course." Picking up her cup from the table, she took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know, I guess I just want to be friends again. So that's why I invited him to dinner tomorrow night."

"Really? Dinner, just you and him?" Seeing Rory nod, Amber continued to question further. "And he accepted?" Once again Rory nodded, "Don't take this the wrong way but why would he? You both didn't exactly end on good terms."

"I'd like to believe that we both grew up and became more mature."

"True." Getting a glance at her watch, she realized that it was already eight. "You haven't eaten yet, right?" Rory shook her head. "That's great, since you and I are both here, let's order Chinese and a movie"

"It's a date." Running down the lobby to get the big yellow phone book, she ran back up to meet Amber at her room.

Flipping open the book and scanning the list for the right number, she dialed the restaurant and placed their order. In 15 minutes they heard a knock on Amber's door and opened up. There stood an Asian guy holding two full bags of Chinese food. Giving him the money and a very generous amount of tip, they grabbed the bags and went right to her room and took a seat on the bed.

Turning on the T.V. to _Pretty in Pink_, they rested with cartons of boxes around them. But before placing the boxes on the bed, they laid out a big plastic bag so they wouldn't get any soy sauce stains on the covers. After all, Amber did have to sleep in this bed for 5 days.

Picking up a piece of sesame chicken with her disposable wooden chopsticks and placing it in her mouth, she chewed and then swallowed. "Since you've mentioned Logan, I'm a bit interested in your story. You never said anything much about this guy."

Swallowing down the friend rice, she turned her head away from the screen and faced her friend. "Why do you want to know?" She teased.

"Please, you know how reporters get, we dig in deeper for our stories."

"Alright, I'll tell you, we met at the Yale Daily newsroom. I was 20 at the time. One day I was writing a piece of article for Doyle and suddenly at the door in comes so much commotion. But really our first meeting was through my friend Marty, when he and his friends taunted him, but I like this version so much more. Anyway, so there stood what I've thought then as a blond overly confident jerk, Logan…" Rory had a smile on her face as she started to tell her story.

----------

Early next morning Logan woke up next to an empty bed. Sam must've woken up at six to burn off the extra calories her salad had given her. Right now it was close to ten and she was still not back yet. Rubbing his tired eyes, he pulled back the covers and went to the bathroom.

Splashing the cold water on his face, he instantly woke up. One hand gripping on the counter and the other wiping the water off his eyes, he stared at his reflection. Tonight he was having dinner with Rory. The phrase just keeps ringing in his head over and over again.

Changing into a gray sweater and jeans, he grabbed his jacket and headed out. To where? He doesn't know. Maybe this was called instinct.

Walking down _Fifth Avenue_, a jewelry store interested him. A blue diamond necklace at the window caught his eye. Stepping into the store, he took a seat on the stool and waited for one of the clerks to address him.

A middle age woman in a red suit came up to him. "Hello sir, what can I help you with? Our newest imports of diamonds are over there on the next counter if you would like to take a look."

"No thanks, but can you get me that blue diamond necklace on the display outside." He stated politely. The women left him and slid open the door to the window. One hand reaching in, she gently lifted the necklace off its stand and gracefully walked back to where Logan sat.

"Here you go sir." She placed it on his palm and let him observe if before speaking again. "I must say, you have exquisite taste, this here is a rare blue pink diamond found in Australia. Then it was shipped to Italy and had its finest craftsman mold it into a heart shape. Its retailed price is 2,600 dollars."

"I'll take it." As lightly as he received it, he handed it back to the sales clerk. The clerk placed it in a velvet red box and handed it to him. Taking out his credit card, he patiently waited for her to swipe it.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." Logan gave her a polite smile.

Placing the card back into his wallet, he slipped it into his back pocket while placing the necklace in one of his jacket pockets. He walked back into the room and found Sam dressed in a pink summer dress.

"Where have you been?" She asked, without taking her eyes off the E.T. special news.

"Out." Tossing his jacket on the couch, he went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Samantha's eyes wandered to the spot next to her. It wasn't the leather jacket that had her attention, but the long red velvet box that did. Silencing the volume, he fingers grazed over the smoothness of the box. Slowly she opened it, her green eyes were met with a beautiful blue piece of jewelry.

'_He wouldn't.'_ She thought happily. Hen she heard the door click, she quickly snapped the box shut and placed it back where she found it. Turning the volume up, she pretended to do what she was doing before.

Seeing Logan walk to his room with a towel drying his hair, she followed him. "Is there something you'd like to give me?"

Startled by her voice, he took his eyes off his suitcase and gave her his attention. "No, why'd you asked?"

"Oh no nothing." She saw that he had pulled out a blue dress shirt and some black slacks. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special. Just dinner with an old friend." Holding his clothes in one arm and the wet towel in the other, he went into the bathroom, only to have Sam follow him in.

"Can I come?"

"Why?" He was confused at why Sam wanted to tag along. She never did when they were in San Francisco.

"What do you mean why? I think it's normal for me to meet her fiancé's friend, don't you think so?" This was who Sam was. The more you don't want her digging in your business, the more she has to interfere.

"Ok fine. Now can you please go out and let me change." Without a word, she left the bathroom. He really didn't want to let Sam meet Rory.

One thing that was on Sam's mind was, _'If the necklace isn't for me, then who is it for?'_

----------

In less than one hour, she had to meet Logan. She so far has showered and blown her hair dry. But also she was sitting on her bed in a bathrobe having a wardrobe crisis. She didn't know what to wear. Her suitcase has already been gone through and nothing was suitable for dinner.

Suddenly she shot out of bed and rummaged through the shopping bags she bought yesterday. Grabbing the black dress out, she ran to the bathroom and slipped it on. Leaving her hair straight down, she applied a little bit of mascara and eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss. Putting on her shoes, she grabbed her clutch bag and sprung out the door. Oh god, she was already 5 minutes late.

----------

Arriving to Fernando's at 8:10, she was ten minutes late. Looking through the room, she found Logan sitting at a table and sipping on a glass of water. Making way to their table, she took a seat.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She breathes heavily and calmed it down by taking a sip of water herself.

"That's okay. I kind of invited a person along, I wanted to know if that's fine with you?" His eyes took in her appearance, she looked beautiful in that little black number.

"Yea it's fine, who is it?" She asked but didn't have to wait for his answer because a beautiful blond girl took a seat right next to him. It was a face she recognized very well from yesterday's shopping.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Samantha brushed a strand of blond hair back and glanced at the new person sitting in with them. "Logan, you didn't tell me your friend was a …girl."

"This is Rory, an old…friend of mine. Rory, this is Samantha, my…fiancé." He didn't know if he threw in the word "fiancé" to make her jealous or to remind himself.

"You're engaged?" She was shocked.

"Yea." The table was silent until the waiter came and took their orders. Logan had a fettuccini while Rory had a chicken cutlet. And of course Sam ordered a plain salad with no French dressing.

----------

Halfway through dinner, Sam had excused herself and left in a limo, courtesy of her fashion show. Rory and Logan had finished their dinner in a minimum to quiet conversation. Afterwards, him being the gentleman, offered to walk her back.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" He started the conversation.

"Yea, I always do. It's the only time I get to see my mom and Luke. What about you?"

"Not technically my home but I will be going to visit Honor and Josh. They have a one year girl." He grinned at the thought of his niece.

"Honor and Josh has a little girl? What's her name?" She glowed at the thought of babies.

"Her name's Isabella. She has the most beautiful blond hair and bright hazel eyes." They shared a moment where she just stared at him. "What?"

"If there's anything I know, she must look like her uncle." She teased him. "I still can't believe you're engaged."

"Well I am. I thought it was the right time. I've been with her for three years and it just felt right." Rory felt a stab as if what he said was intended on her.

And soon they had stopped in front of the hotel lobby but he insisted on bringing her to her room safely.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got you something." Reaching in his pocket, he took out the box and handed it to her.

Opening the box, she instantly knew that it was overly expensive. "Logan, I can't accept this, it's too much."

"Don't. It's your present. Just count it as your make up present for these past three years put together. I'm not taking it back."

"I don't know how to thank you." She accepted his present and gave him a light peck on his cheek. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ace." She smiled at the nickname she hasn't heard in a long time. Hearing the door close, he stood staring at it and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

----------

One week later…

Rory had come home on the day before her birthday to surprise her mother. Opening the door that was never locked, he entered her childhood home and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard two familiar voices, her mom's and Sookie's. When the two women entered they were surprised when they saw Rory drinking coffee as if she never left.

"Mom!" Rory hugged her mom and noticed the growing tummy.

"Rory, you're back." Unfolding her arms from her daughter, she glanced at her daughter and was happy to not find one difference in her. Her eyes stopped at her neck, where a piece of jewelry laid. "Nice necklace."

----------

Quietly tiptoeing into Rory's room, she shook her daughter lightly causing her to wake up. The time was 3:04 A.M.

"Hey birthday girl." She whispered.

"Hey." Rory yawned and scooted over to make room for her.

"And, it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago I was lying in exactly this same position..."

"Oh, boy. Here we go..." Some things just never change, and both mother and daughter were grateful of that. Not only was she here with her daughter, but she was also carrying a new edition to the family…

----------

Well there it is, and don't forget to check out my page for the looks of the characters I chose.


	5. To the place where you belong

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. (I past my regents with an 85!!!)

----------

Chapter 5- To the place where you belong

Christmas Eve of '10

It was that time of the year again. Children were going bake cookies and staying up all night to wait for Santa's arrival but only to have themselves falling asleep before twelve. Adults were sipping on eggnog and sitting by the fireplace, cozying up. The Gilmores, however, had plans between Stars Hollow and Hartford. Ahhhh…the day before the birth of Christ, also known as Christmas Eve, Emily Gilmore was once again hosting a party for her rich spoiled friends. And like every year, it was mandatory for both Lorelai and Rory to attend. Thankfully the day was still young, only 6 in the morning. Lorelai had woken Rory up first thing in the morning when she had her sixth sense kick up when the first snow of the year was going to fall.

"You know, nothing has fallen down yet. No snow, no flakes, no fluff." Rory pulled her bomber jacket closer, trapping in the heat. In her hands was a hot cup of Joe, the perks of Luke being her stepfather was having decent coffee. Her mother and her have been sitting on the front porch, both wearing puffy winter coats and woolen scarf with another layer of afghan draped over them.

"It's only just been an hour, I'd say let's give it a few minutes and the white miracles would come falling down. -Oh shot, I forgot." Lorelai mentally slapped her head at her forgetfulness.

"What? Is something wrong?" Rory looked at her mother in concern.

"I can't believe I forgot. The presents. I forgot to buy them. I keep asking Luke to remind me and he never did." Lorelai panicked, every year she would always go present hunting a week before Christmas at the mall.

"Don't worry, I'll help you buy them today." Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but Rory beat her to it. "And no, you can't come. You're four months along and who knows what the crazy people in the mall would do." It's true, they had been shopping once at the Hartford Centre Mall when a pregnant woman was knocked over by an angry shopper. The angry shopper then goes on to blame her for getting in her way and causing her to lose five seconds into having purchase the on sale massaging chair. And because of losing those five seconds, another shopper bought it.

"Thanks honey, I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't here right now." Lorelai smiled, her nostrils flared out and she started to sniff the air. "Three. Two. One." Tiny white fluffs of snow began to fall from the sky before melting into the ground. After a while, each fluff started stacking right on top of each other, making a tall pile of snow.

"A miracle." Rory sat with her mother at 6:30 A.M. watching more fluff fall. Each fluff contained a different and unique shape from the others. Studies have showed that no two snowflakes are ever alike in comparison.

The town troubadour walks out of his houses and sprinkles salt onto the ground. The Christmas lights lit up and even the giant rooster had a giant Santa hat perched on top of its head. Forget shooting stars and one thousand paper cranes, this was a real miracle.

----------

Parking her light blue Prius at Lane W of the Hartford Mall parking lot, she shut off her engine and pulled out her keys. Climbing out of her four wheel drive, she locked her car and headed for the front door. As she entered, air from the heat vent warmed her up. She removed her scarf and unbuttoned her long coat. Her face returned to the natural peachy color.

Taking out the long list her mother gave her, she began to separate items that can be bought from the same store. Walking into the closest store near her, she lifted up one of the plastic basket crates and walked down the aisles.

Twenty minutes later, she's been to three different stores and decided to take a break. Taking the escalator down to the food court, she ordered a tall coffee from Starbucks. Paying the cashier with a five dollar bill, she heard a big commotion of laughter coming from the huge Christmas tree.

Walking over, she saw that behind the tree was a long line of children and their parents. And right in front of them was jolly old Saint Nick sitting in a big comfy chair with two elves beside him. In his lap was a little boy telling him of his Christmas wishes.

"Rory?" She turned to the voice who called out her named. She gave the person a smiled when she realized that he was none other than Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She took noticed that he was standing in the same line where people were waiting in turn to speak to Santa. "Don't tell me you don't know Santa is fake?"

"He's fake?!" He put on a look of sadness, but then was replaced by a smile. "I decided to bring Bella here," He lifted up the adorable little girl, "a chance to see Santa. Josh and Honor are already exhausted from watching the little munchkin."

Rory gently smoothed the child's hair. "She's like the exact replica of Honor."

"Next." One of Santa's elves called out. It so happens that it was Logan and Bella's turn. Placing Bella on Santa's lap, he then climbed down to take pictures. Since Bella was only one, the only words she can form were 'milk', 'mama' and 'dada'. But somehow the child was speaking animatedly in gibberish.

"She's so precious." Rory let out a laughter when Bella, who didn't know better, gave a good pull on Santa's fake beard.

Santa readjusted his beard and gently patted the baby's head. Looking over, he called out to the couple. "Mommy, daddy, come take a picture with your daughter." Logan and Rory both pointed at themselves with a look of confusion. "Yes, you both."

"We're not-." She started to say but the man in the red suit interrupted her.

"Nonsense, come on up." Santa motioned with his hands.

Looking over at Logan, he gave her a shrug. He held her hand as they walked up the rocky stairs. Both of them standing behind Santa, with Bella on his lap, Logan gave the camera to the elves. Placing a joyful smile on their faces, they posed for their pictures to be taken. If you didn't know better, you would've really thought that they were a family.

Thanking the elves and Santa, Logan carried Bella and they walked down the stairs, letting the next family get a turn. Rory had bid them both farewells as she continued on with her shopping while Logan had brought Bella to the children's area to play.

After an hour, she was done with all the necessary shopping. With ten bags on each arm, she walked into the parking lot and began to look for W. Finally reaching her designated area, she looked for her Prius. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him standing next to her car with a stroller in front of him.

"Are you stalking me, Mr. Huntzberger?" She had on a teasing smile as she neared her car.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, more like a coincidence that your Prius is in front of my Porsche."

"What makes you think it's mine?"

"You still have the same car when we were dating and plus, there are four coffee cups in there and a Stars Hollow bumper sticker. I don't know anyone else who lives in that small town of yours." He shot her a knowing smirk.

"Alright you caught me." She raised her hands but only to drop them again, with the bags weighing her down. "Now how about you help me place some of these bags in my trunk." Taking off one armload of shopping bags off her arm, he opened her trunk and carefully lined them up. "Thanks."

She opened the door and slipped inside, turning on the heat. Hearing a tap on her window, she pushed the button and the screen automatically lowered.

"So I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?" She was confused. But she finally caught on when she remembered what she was going to do tonight. Party at Grandma's. "My grandma invited you?" If she did, how come she never saw him at the other parties?

"She always does. I've been busy in the past few years, so I hadn't been able to RSVP her back. But tonight I'm free."

"Oh. Well, I see you later." And with that, she closed her window and pulled out of her spot. Stopping at the red light, she glanced at her rear view mirror and saw Logan carrying the sleepy girl out of her stroller and buckling her safely in his car.

Hearing a beep from the car behind her, she stepped on the gas pedal and drove off to her home.

----------

"Ror, do you know where my other shoe is?" Lorelai walked out of her room, multitasking between searching for her shoes and putting on her diamond stud earrings. 

"Top drawer to the left." She called from the kitchen.

Pulling on the handle to the top drawer, she fished her hand in and searching for her shoe. Taking out a matching pair, she slipped it on and went downstairs to join her husband and daughter.

"And so the horror begins." Luke announced deadpanned.

"You knew what you were getting into when you said 'I do' at the altar." Lorelai teased him as she put on her coat. "Alright, let's go, go, go."

Luke sighed. Sometimes being the man of the house had caused him a lot of responsibilities. In his teenage years, he used to dream about coming home to his warm family and enjoying the dinner his wife made. He now has part of that, seeing as how Rory was almost like his daughter, and he and April were closer than ever. And since Lorelai doesn't ever cook, he also has to take care of all the wife duties. Life was perfect in his eyes, and he wouldn't even change a small detail. Letting out another sigh, he turned off all the lights and locked up the front door. Climbing into the driver seat, he started the car and began to drive off the Hartford.

----------

"You push it."

"No you go. She likes you better."

"But you're her daughter."

"And you're her granddaughter." The three of them stood outside staring at the big wooden door that had a huge gold clasp in the middle.

Luke, being Luke, got impatient and reached his arm out to ring the doorbell. Hearing the chimes of the melodies go off, the three of them took in a deep breath. As trained by Emily Gilmore, the maid opened the door at the end of the sound.

"May I take you coats?" She asked, probably for the 100th time of her night.

"Sure." The three of them took off their coats and placed it in the arms of the maid. "Mrs. Gilmore is expecting you." Of course, then in comes the woman of the hour.

"Lorelai, Rory, you're here and late as usual." Giving both girls a kiss on the cheek, she pulled back to see their attire. Lorelai was wearing a black empire waist dress while Rory had on a light blue silk mini dress. Giving them a nod of approval, she began to speak, "You girls look great tonight." Turning to the man next to her daughter, she gave him a word of acknowledgement, "Luke."

"Emily." He said, with the same tone, but also with a little more respect, seeing as how she was his mother in-law

Though Emily doesn't exactly see eye to eye with Luke, her respect for him grows ever since he was the first one there for Lorelai when Richard had a stroke. It's not that Luke isn't a nice man, he's just not at her level of society. Maybe someday she'll accept him for who he is and not how much he's worth. Someday she will.

"Rory, follow me, there's some people I want you to meet." Men exact. Rich in particular. She placed her hand on the small of her granddaughter's back and guided her into the living room packed with guests. "Ah, John."

"Emily, you're looking more beautiful each day." The man named John came up to the both of them and lifted up Emily's hand to give a kiss on the back. He couldn't be more than 29.

"Still quite the charmer, like your father." Emily suppressed a giggle and waves her hand in mid-air. "How is Charlie by the way?"

"He's doing fine, he's probably in Hawaii now as we speak."

"Oh John I would like you to meet my granddaughter Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is John Needham, CEO of Needham Marketing and Sales."

"Hello." She politely said.

"I must say, the Gilmore girls definitely have really good genes." He gave a smirk to the both of them. He was totally brown-nosing in front of her grandmother.

"Oh stop." Emily had already liked him. "Oh I see some club members over there, I'll leave you two to talk."

"So, your grandmother said you attended Yale." He started to say.

"Oh yea. Class of '07." Rory grabbed a champagne flute from a passing tray and took a sip. She looked around for her mother to rescue her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I also heard that you took a business class. I had taken that class as a senior in Princeton. Didn't like it at first but then I guess after I understood it all, I go the hang of it…" Her mind had suddenly tuned John's voice out as he continued on talking about percentage of sales and the products he sell. Like magnets, her eyes were automatically attached to a pair of hazel ones.

----------

Logan hadn't known how long he's been staring at her. Probably ever since her grandmother led her into the room. She hadn't yet notice him, but he did. She was wearing a short blue dress. The type of blue that was similar to the one he bought for the life and death brigade event, it had even brought out the blue in her eyes. He was also satisfied to know that on her neck was the necklace he gave her.

He continued to watch her when her grandmother left her with a man to converse with. From this far away he could tell that she was bored out of her mind. The man was talking non-stop and he took notice that the champagne glass in her hands was more interesting than what he was saying.

Feeling her eyes catch his, he gave her a smile. "Bored?" He mouthed.

She smiled and didn't say anything afterwards.

----------

"So does that sound great?" He finally finished what he was saying for the past five minutes. Her mom and her often talked really fast, but never for that long.

"Hmm, what?" She stopped looking gat the glass and lifted her eyes up to his.

"The increase in the percentage of toilet paper. Isn't it great?' This guy is definitely weird, who in the world would find the number of toilet papers sold, interesting?

"Rory, there you are!" A third voice joined them. This person immediately placed an arm around her shoulders.

Turning to face the person next to her, she was glad to find Logan standing by her side. He was once again saving her from these boring socialites. Catching the wink he gave her, she caught on with his game. "Hey darling." Planting a big fat juicy kiss on Logan's cheek, she faced the other man.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, and going on strong for three years." Logan piped in and decided to make it seem more real by nibbling her ear.

"Oh wow. Then I won't interrupt you two." He then staggered off to the other direction.

Seeing him leave in such a hurry, Rory and Logan both laughed out loud. Their behavior caused some proper women to shake their heads in unapproved manner. She took his hand and dragged him to a secluded area.

"Thank you so much. I was dying in there and I still would be if it wasn't for you. So tell me, where's your big white horse?" She teased.

"I have to thank you instead, at least now I get to spend the night talking to a very educated and beautiful woman." She blushed at his words.

"Doesn't this feel very déjà vu?" He chuckled at the memory of the time Emily had throw Rory a 'Yale Male Party.' There had been a guy, almost like the one tonight, who ran away after he had pretended to be her boyfriend.

"Yea." He agreed.

"Come on." She walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He followed.

"You'll see later on." They both stop in front of a bedroom. Twisting the doorknob, they both stepped into the dark room. Her hand searched blindly for the light switch. Flipping the little lever, the room brightened up. Walking over to the balcony, she opened the windows and a gust of wind blew at them.

"I haven't been in this room for a long time. Remember how grandma had me stay here instead of the pool house when she knew you were staying over." She leaned her arms on the railings, letting them support her body.

"I couldn't even sneak in at night to see you without fearing that Emily would catch me and then strike me with a broom."

"I planned on growing my hair longer to let to climb on it. As for the broom, she wouldn't do that."

"Why are you so sure?" His eyes burned through her.

"Because you're a Huntzberger and my grandmother respects you. Also knowing that she's my grandma, she wouldn't dare touch a cleaning utensil." They both laughed at the sight of her grandma dressed in rags and cleaning her own kitchen. It was very un-Emily Gilmore like. "So where's your fiancé?"

"She's back in California right now."

"Why didn't you ask her to come?"

"She has a Victoria's Secrets show, so she rather stays there to get all the fittings done in time for the show." The annual Victoria's Secret fashion shows that took place around this time of year. What usually was the point of those? All the girls ever did was just wear a set of bra and panties, and then walked down a shiny, long catwalk. Rory thought it was funny on why the company would do a fashion show when the bra and panties won't ever be sold in their stores.

"So she's busy all the time."

"That's what models do. They fly, walk, and pose."

Silence had engulfed them in. they didn't even have to talk to feel comfortable with each other. Tiny drops of snow began to fall, but the both of them didn't even move. She would open her mouth and catch it on her tongue.

Logan smiled at the childish action. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders when he realized that she must be cold, seeing as how she had less fabric on than he did. Catching the thankful smile she gave him, he returned one back. And then they both stood there, with their heads tilted up, eyes closed, mouths open and tasting the freshness of the snow.

----------

Going back into the warmth of the room, they both brushed off the extra snow off of their shoulders. Taking off the black jacket, she handed it back to him. Excusing himself, Logan went to the bathroom down the hall.

Haven't had the chance to talk to her mother during the part, she went downstairs to look for her, but was stopped when she caught sight of her grandma at the door.

"Grandma, have you seen mom and Luke?" She asked.

"Your mother was looking for you before, but she didn't find you. You know how easily pregnant woman gets tired, so she asked Luke to drive her home. They left an hour ago."

"They left?" Rory put on her jacket that was handed by the maid.

"Do you have a problem with a ride home? You can spend the night here if you want." Emily offered.

"No that's okay, I'll call a cab."

"Alright then, be careful and goodnight." She gave her granddaughter a hug.

"Goodnight grandma." Walking out of the house, she opened her clutch purse and took out her phone. Dialing for car service, she waited to get connected on line. But she only snapped her phone shut after trying her fourth attempt. _The servers must be busy._ A honk from a Porsche caused her to walk forward to it.

"Logan what are you still doing here?" She bends down to meet his level.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? Come on, get in." He reached over to the passenger side and opened the door. She climbed in seconds later.

"Thanks. Mom and Luke left a while ago." She explained briefly.

"So, how are they?" He asked as he turned his steering wheel, making the car go into a U-turn.

"They're great actually. They got married last year and my mom's pregnant."

"Really? Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet. Mom said she wanted to surprise herself." That sounded like something Lorelai would do. She was always the most spontaneous one out of the two.

And so they both sat in a comfort silence, listening to a soft rock ballad playing quietly from their favorite radio station.

----------

"I can't thank you enough for tonight. First you had to rescue me from that boring man and then you had to stay with me to keep me company. And plus, you became my personal chauffeur and drive me back home to Stars Hollow. So thanks." She said as they pulled up to her front lawn.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, today feels like one of our déjà vu past. It wouldn't hurt to reenact the last part too."

"But we were drunk last time." She unbuckled her seatbelt. "Anyway, thanks again. Goodnight and drive safe." She opened her door and got out on the fresh grass of her lawn.

"Hey Rory!" He called out and she once again bended down so she could see him.

"Yea?"

"Would you want to go grab some coffee tomorrow or maybe catch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12, goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She said one last time. Taking out her keys, she unlocked the door and went inside. Slowly closing the door, she gave his car one last glance.

Logan sat in his car, seeing the light in her room go up, he started up the car and began to drive away. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen tomorrow.

----------

Wish me good luck on my job at the 2nd of July! Reviews please.


	6. Santa, can you hear me?

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

A/N: I haven't updated this fic for so long, I hope none of you forgot about it. Summer reading is a time jerker. The next installment will probably come sometime in the next two week.

----------

Chapter 6- Santa, can you hear me?

The darkness of the room was one that used to make him scared and run to his parent's room. He was only five back then when he thought he heard something move in his huge closet. Unlike other kids around his age, going to his parent's bedroom was a mistake. Mitchum had been in bed with a woman that was not his mother. Even worst was that his father had told him to shut up, after he wouldn't stop his sea of tears. With a hard grasp on his then frail arms, his father had yanked him back to his room and told him to suck it up like a man. The little him tucked his blanket closer to his body, but as the sounds entered his ears, he whimpered loudly. Loud enough to wake up his older sister Honor, who had been ten at the time. If it wasn't for her staying with him throughout the night, he swore that he would've turned crazy. And because Mitchum hadn't acted like the father he was, Logan's hatred for him deepened more. As I recalled, he was only five back then.

His eyes fluttered open, the sight before him was nothing but black. It was one of those moments where you couldn't tell if your eyes are opened or closed. But you could tell they're open because you can feel them widening. Closing them, he enjoyed the peace of the quietness he had. All trace of peace was erased when the door slammed open.

"Rise and shine little brother." Honor perkily walked right over to the windows. Tugging and pulling on the golden ropes, which lifted back the dark maroon drapes. The pitch black of the room was filled with streaks of light, poured freshly through the screen.

"Uggh… This must be how Finn always feels." He mumbled to himself. Lifting his forearm, he placed the back of it over his already closed eyelids. He then said in a louder voice, "Honor, I love you, but what are you doing here?"

"You have a lot to explain mister." Taking a seat on the foot of the bed, she summoned him like a judge in a courthouse.

"Explain what?" He propped himself up on his elbow and placed a fluffy pillow between his head and the large headboard. His eyes were still scrunched up and adjusting to the newly bright room.

"When you said you had a girlfriend back in San Francisco, you didn't tell me it was her." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I thought you didn't care. It's actually fiancé now."

"She said yes now? Why didn't you tell me?" She gave him a smack on the chest.

"I sent you a message. Don't you ever check your emails anymore?" He rubbed the spot where she smacked him. "I didn't think you'll be this happy." He had on a questioning look.

"I've been too busy to check my emails, now that I have Bella. And happy? I'm thrilled that you're engaged to her. I've been looking forward for you and her to get married. She's a really great girl." Honor's face lit up with a bright smile at the sudden news.

"I didn't know you knew Sam-." As soon as he said the name, she and interrupted his saying.

"Sam?" She questioned.

"My fiancé, Samantha Cooper." At this, her smile vanished into a frown. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Rory Gilmore." When the name left her mouth, she took notice that he had a look on his face that said, _'Are you crazy?'_

"_Rory_? Why would you think that I was engaged to her?" Now it was his turn to be the judge.

"It's just- uggh…here." She took out the white envelope packet from behind her. He took it from her hands and opened the flap. Reaching in, he pulled out a thick pack of pictures. The one on top had been the one they took with Santa Claus.

"Where did you get these?" He pointed to the photo in his hands.

"You left your camera around. Rosa had been cleaning out our guestroom when she found it lying around. I notice your film was full so I developed it while shopping for groceries." She took the picture from her hands and held it in her own. "And know how surprised I was when I saw this picture. When did you start to see her?"

"I ran into at the mall. She was there shopping, and I was with Bella. But that's not the first time I've seen her after three years of not speaking to each other."

"Wait." She held up her right hand. "You mean to tell me that you've met up with her recently."

"Well not exactly met up, except for the third time-"Once again, he was interrupted.

"Three times?" She asked.

"Yea. The first time was in New York, which was a coincidence. The second time was in the mall, but you know that already. And the third time was at Emily Gilmore's party, yesterday evening. And I'm meeting her today-."

"Whoa…hold up. You're meeting her today?"

"Yea, and if you want me to be awake when I see her, please let me get another hour of sleep." He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Alright then." Getting off the bed, she took her steps to open the door.

"Honor?" He suddenly called out her name.

"Yea?" She took her hand off the door knob.

"Would you please leave two of those pictures on the table for me?"

"Sure." Taking out two identical photos, she placed them neatly by the desk before exiting the room. But she only entered again.

"But are you sure-." Logan groaned. "Okay, I'll leave." She shut the door.

Once again the door opened, "Are you really sure-." This time Logan got out of bed, ushered her out of the room and locked the door in front of him. He planned on having an extra hour of sleep.

Walking right over to the window, he dragged the golden rope, until the dark maroon fabric covered the window completely. The darkness and silence once again greets him. Stubbing his toe on the trunk, he made his way blindly back to the bed and collapsed on it.

Now he lay there, in the darkest place he could possibly be in. He thought back to his five year old self. _'You'll get through it buddy, you're the man that your father had expected you to be and so much more.'_

----------

"Well you look nice today. What's the occasion?" Her mother asked as she stepped out into the kitchen from her room. Lorelai's words caused her to stare down on her outfit. All she was wearing was a pair of blue fitted jeans and a matching sweater. It wasn't anything special or eye popping.

"It's Christmas." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Of course it is. But you usually wear your reindeer sweater during this time of the year." Standing up from her chair, she went to the counter to fill her mug with a fresh cup of coffee.

"I have plans today."

"What plans?" Lorelai asked, curiously.

"With a friend, whom I haven't seen in a long time." So what if she was telling part of the truth to her mother. Maybe the only reason she has kept herself from sharing her recent meet ups with Logan was because Lorelai hadn't exactly been fond of this ex-beau of hers.

"I'm sorry mom, I'll make it up to you somehow." She once again stood up and places her now empty mug on the kitchen sink.

"You better." Lorelai took a quick sip. "Oh, I got you something."

"You can always give it to me later though."

"But I don't know what time you're leaving. You're going over to your dad's place later in the day so this is my only chance to give it to you first hand." Lorelai stood up and left the kitchen.

Moments later she returned with a box the size of a shoe box. The wrapping paper was a festive traditional red and green color. On top of it were ribbons and a green bow. Gently taking it into her hands, she placed it on her lap and expertly peeled off the ribbon and bow. By being very neat, she unfolded the wrapping paper without ripping it.

Now on her lap laid a brown cardboard box. Grabbing a pen from the counter, she sliced the tape. Opening the four flaps without ease, she reached into the tissue paper mess and pulled out a fanny pack. "Mom I thought I said no fanny packs, especially lime green."

"No sweetie, the present is inside it." Hearing her mother say so, she unzipped the zipper and saw a type of electronic. Suddenly she knew exactly what it was. A recorder. It was about two fingers wide and four inches tall. It was silver and had blue buttons. On the side of it was her named engraved on it. She remembered seeing this electronic out of a _Sharper Image_ magazine. It was one of the newest and most expensive model they have.

"Oh my god mom-I…I love it. Thank you so much." She lunged forward and gave Lorelai a tight hug.

"No, you earned it sweetheart." Rory took a glance of the clock on the wall. The time was 11:57. Logan was about to be here at any moment now. Pulling back from the hug, she slipped on her cozy _Uggs_, grabbed a few Weston's coffee flavored candy canes, and went into the living room.

"I think that's him." She said when she saw a car parked outside. "I'll see you later." Giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, she left the door.

'_Him?' _Lorelai thought.

Opening the front door, she tried to see who her daughter was with. But unable to see his face through the tinted windows, she closed the door and hoped that Rory will share who this 'him' was.

----------

"Hey, did you wait a long time?" She asked as she got situated on the passenger side of his car.

"No, it wasn't that long." He sincerely said.

Noticing the different interior of the car from his usual Porsche, she questioned out loud, "New car?"

"No. It's Honor's Chevy. My car ran out of gas so I had to borrow hers." He answered, his eyes both focusing on the road and on her as well. "So where to first?"

"Let's catch a flick at the Regal Hartford Cinema."

"Sounds good." Turning his steering wheel to the right, he passed Luke's diner and left Stars Hollow. Because of the amount of ice and snow on the highway, he drove at the speed of 45.

----------

Upon parking at a vacant spot near the theater, they both got out of the car and made their way to the theater. Pulling on the heavy glass door, he allowed her to go in first. Standing at a fair amount away from the ticket booth, they observed the board for the choices of movies they can watch.

"I really want to see _Mamma Mia _but I'm also in the mood for Hilary Swank's movie." She continued to stare at the screen, her right hand on her chin, waiting for a decision to be made. Maybe she should pull out a coin and flip it. Heads for _Mamma Mia_, tails for Hilary Swank. Her hand was about to dig into her purse for a coin but suddenly it was connected with Logan's, as he led her through the mini maze of velvet ropes.

"Next." The person behind the booth called out.

"Hi." Logan gave her a charming smile. "I would like to get two tickets to _Mamma Mia_ at 12:15 and two other tickets to The Great Escape at 2:40."

"Logan!" She said in a surprising manner. "You don't have to get four tickets. I'm fine with just seeing one movie. Really." She tried to convince him.

"Don't worry, I want to do this." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"The total would bee forty-eight dollars." The woman told them.

Nodding his head, he pulled out his _Armani_ wallet from his back pocket and opened it.

"Logan, I can't let you pay for my tickets too."

"Why not? It's a rule, whoever asks whoever out first has to pay. And I want to, Rory, just let me do this." His eyes were pleading with her.

Giving up with a sigh, she smiled thankfully towards him, "Alright fine, but I'm buying coffee for you later on."

"Deal." He slid in a fifty dollar bill, in return he got four tickets and two dollars back. Retrieving the tickets from the little slot, he held her hand and walked to the escalators.

It wasn't until later on when they got to the second floor that they had to break their hand contact.

"Tickets." A man in his red uniform said to them.

"Here." Taking them out of his pocket, he gave it to the usher.

Tearing off half and entering it in the box, the guy gave them back the remaining half of the four tickets. "Okay, so go down the hall, and take a left until you find 205. Enjoy the movies."

With a quiet thanks, they left to find the room. Reading the numbers on the doors as they passed, they made it to their destination. Finding two good seats in the back, she placed his jacket on his seat as he went to the bathroom. While waiting, she took out her phone and silenced the ring tone to a vibration.

When she saw the familiar blond head coming through the door, she smiled. Not only of his presence, but also because of the jumbo size bucket of pop corn, bag full of candies and two cups of soda that amazed her. Standing up from her seat, she walked down the stairs to help him with some of the stuff.

"I can't believe you bought all this." She noticed that some attentions were on them now as some girls glare at their own boyfriend, hoping that they would take notes from this blond man.

"It's not a lot, I see the way your mom and you eat during one of your movie night. Everything here" He pointed at the food, "would be enough to cover an entire movie."

"You still remember that huh?" Her eyes had a spark in them, it was one that he was familiar with when they dated. The ones that were frozen in pictures inside his album back home in San Francisco.

Before he had the chance to answer her, the lights in the theater flicked off. The huge wide screen before them was suddenly filled with colors from the overhead projector behind them. Previews of shows were currently playing, but he wasn't watching it. Instead, his attention was focused on the brunette next to him.

'_She's amazing.'_ He thought as his eyes follows her every action.

----------

Sometime during the afternoon, snow had fallen from the sky. Rory and Logan walks through the park in Hartford, with the snow crunching under their shoes and both sipping on a cup of hot coffee. The area seems to have cleared since the temperature had dropped and the sky had darkened.

"So thanks again for the movies." Rory said again, for the sixth time of the day, taking one last sip from her empty Styrofoam cup, she discarded it in the nearby trashcan.

"You're too well-mannered for your own good." He pointed out. "Thanks for the coffee." He tipped his cup.

"Oh, that was nothing." She smiled politely at him then her eyes turned towards the sky. "Beautiful night, isn't it? Especially with all the snow around. So what do you think?" When he didn't answer her back, she stopped walking and turned around, "Log-." 

Splat!

A soft snowball had struck her gently at the chest. She stared at the wetness that began to form on her beige trench coat. "Oh no you didn't." Her tongue traced the inside of her mouth, and her hand was on one hip. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh yes I did." He said, throwing another snowball. He heard her shriek in excitement and ducked to avoid the flying ball. He laughed when she fell flat on her butt, but his laughter was cut short when something cold and wet slid down the right side of his face. Seeing her standing there with a snowball tossing up and down on her right hand and her nose all proud up into the air, he knew where the hit came from. Shaking his head, he told her one thing, "You're going down Gilmore."

"Bring it on Huntzberger." She threw powders of snow on him and ran to hide behind the tall oak tree. Bending down to grab a handful of snow and patting it in between her hands she launched it to his direction.

Logan saw the snowball coming straight at him, he expertly caught it between his hands. Seeing where it had came from, he instantly knew where she was hiding. Ever so gently, he walked towards the tree.

Hearing no response or having snow being thrown at her, she stuck her head out to the right to see where he was. Just as she moved, she knew she made a mistake because he was standing right in front of her.

Moving a foot back without him noticing, she took a run for it. Her legs propelled as fast as it can go. Feeling a snowball hit her behind her back, she didn't stop running because she can tell that he was hot on her track.

'_Not bad for a girl who doesn't run much.'_ He thought as he caught up to her. Placing his hands on each side of her waist, he tacked her onto the soft blanket of snow. His arms were still secured around her waist. His body was facing hers as her back was lying flat on the snow. Suddenly laughter erupted from the both of them, his hands left her body when she proceeded to make snow angels. He had no choice but to join her.

Ten minutes passed, he stood up and brushed the snow off his shoulders and pant legs. Holding out his hands to her, she accepted it and he pulled her up. She also followed his actions in removing the extract snow from her clothes.

"It's getting late, let's take you home." She nodded and pulled off her gloves, with bare hands she placed it on her freezing cheeks to keep it warm.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they left the park to come near the open streets.

"Yea, I'm just cold." Without warning, his palm rested on her cheek. He felt the icy impact of the snow's doings. Taking off his scarf, he lovingly wrapped it around her neck and pulled it up to her cheeks.

"Better?" Nodding a yes, she knew she was fine, more than fine, in fact. Her cheeks had heated up on where his fingers had touched. And the scarf smelled just like him, peppermint and aftershave.

Their eyes had locked for a minute, the gaze they gave each other was so intense and passionate. The moment didn't last as long as they had expected it to, it was ruined when a car came wheezing by, almost hitting them if it wasn't for Logan's quick reflex in pushing them back.

"Yo! Watch where you're going." He yelled out at the black car. The windows rolled down and a feminine arm could be seen flipping the bird right at them before speeding away at the green light. "Drivers these days." He mumbled under his breathe.

"Come on, let's go." She held his arm and pulled him to his car before getting in and turning on the heat.

Buckling his seatbelt into its buckle, he turned to face her. "I know you probably wouldn't accept it but I just thought I'd give it to you." His right hand opened the glove compartment, and there revealed a book with a red ribbon. Taking it out, he gave it to her.

'_The Sun Also Rises, by Ernest Hemingway.' _By the looks of it, she knew it was expensive since this was Hemingway's first novel out. Also the fact that it was an early edition.

"This is really nice. Now I feel embarrassed that I haven't gotten you anything. Oh-wait, I do have some coffee flavored candy canes." She fished inside her purse for the candy, finding it, she lifted it out, "or maybe half." She said as she noticed that the candy was broken in half. "It still tastes good." Once again, she glanced at the present, "This is-wow- really kind of you. Thanks."

"No problem, I thought you'd like it. Just promise not to lose it like his wife did." He said hoping she would remember their older conversations.

_Logan had seen Rory picking up the coins she dropped and approached her with a striking conversation that she would feel strongly about._

"_I saw you with your coins, plus let's remember Hemingway." He had said after helping her pick up her silver and copper coins._

"_What about him?" She wondered what a great author would have anything to relate to her and her fallen coins._

"_Trusted that wife of his with the only copy he had of the novel he was working on. The silly woman lost it."_

"_Not so. I know the story. Hemingway left it on a plane. His wife had nothing to do with it."_

"_That's not the way I heard it."_

"_Well, you heard it wrong." She refused to believe so, being the feminist she was._

"Logan?" She said his name softly.

"Yea?" He glanced over at her with one eye, the other focusing on the road.

"He lost it on a plane." She said before glancing out the window, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

----------

Umhmm…I sense some Rogan action coming next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed, feel free to press the purple button. (I mean it.)


	7. Here's my resolution

Disclaimer: Don't own the Girls or anything, my imaginations don't cost a penny.

A/N: Wow, let's just say that I really liked the reviews considering that this is my first fic and all. Thank you so much for those of you who wrote in a comment, and also thank you for those of you who took time to read my story. I get excited every time my email has a message saying someone gave me a review. Trust me you don't know how much I brightens my day. Seriously I can't stop smiling, even my brother questions if I'm crazy. So keep the comments rolling in, it makes me have an urge to write.

Lexhuntzberger: wow, you actually got it right, I hadn't thought of putting Sam in the last part but it was just so tempting. Anyway, you see more of that on this chapter.

For all of you that are craving some actions, know that you're in for it in this chapter! Flashbacks and all.

This chapter is strictly rated M.

----------

Chapter 7- Here's my resolution

Amber stood at the entrance of the Hartford airport waiting for a very late brunette. Hugo and the others had agreed on splitting into groups of two. The East Coast residents were to meet up with the West Coasters at California. It was also decided that the "East siders" would catch a flight together in Connecticut since most of the reporters lived in the Northern area. Taking a deep sigh, she brushed her dark fringes off of her hazel eyes and took a glance at her _Rolex _watch that was given from "moi" herself. It was 11:15 and still she wasn't here yet. Their plane leaves in thirty goddamn minutes.

Hearing the long tire squeal coming from a car that speeded and came to a halt from ten foot away, she saw the girl she was looking for. Rory had slammed the car door shut once she got out and pulled her suitcase with her. In a loud voice, she called out to the man sitting on the driver's side. "Bye dad, I love you." The man gave a smile and a wave before he drove off.

"Come on Rory, they're all inside already." Amber said to her closest friend.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and wheeled it through the automatic sliding doors. Slightly cursing herself for wearing some painful, but very cute, red pumps through rush hour.

After having the annoying process of getting her luggage scanned for weapons or drugs, she finally got her tickets checked in. Once they were done, both Rory and Amber went through the long gray tunnel and straight to where the plane was standing. Accepting the offers from the men in helping them carry their bags up to their seats, they walked up the high stairs in bliss and relaxation.

"Let's see…14F, 15F, 16F…aha! 17F and G." Amber waved her hand, signaling the men to bring their stuff over. Rory took a seat near the window and waited for Amber to sit down.

"Now that we've helped you beautiful ladies, could we also get your numbers?" One guy in a thick Scottish accent asked.

"Sure." Amber pulled out a pen from her pocket and wrote on the man's hand.

"Thanks." He grinned at the newly temporary ink on his palm. "What about you?" He asked Rory.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." She turned back to the window and focused on the non-moving scene.

"Well then, you two lassies have a good time in where ever you're going. Good day." With that, he spun on his heels and walked back to his seat.

Amber waited till he was completely out of sight before speaking again. "Cute guy but he was trying too hard. Did you smell the scent of cockiness around him?" She slumped down on her seat next to Rory's.

"Then why'd you give him your number?" She took her eyes off the small window and looked at her friend.

"Who said anything about _my_ number? I just gave him my nana's digits." Untwisting the cap from her tube of lotion, she squirted some moisturizer on the palm of her hands. Rubbing her hands together and spreading the lotion around her arm, she offered it to Rory.

Rory shook her head to decline, "Wouldn't your Nana have a heart attack over a late night booty call?"

"Nana? Please. If it's anyone that I'm worried about having a cardiac arrest, it would be that guy. I swear my grandmother usually enjoys these calls more than the callers. Something about feeling young again." Amber placed the headphones on her head.

Rory had a smile on her face, "She sounds a lot like Miss Patty."

'_Passengers, the plane is ready for lift off, please buckle in your seatbelts. You're flying with JetBlue and please enjoy the flight.'_

Securing in their seatbelts, Rory sank back into her seats. Flight attendants were cruising around the aisles and checking if the people were tucked in. The plane had started to move forward, closing her eyes tightly, she sank back into her seat. She always hated the take offs. Memories start to liven up in her mind.

"_Are you okay?" Logan asked, he was concerned at his girlfriend. Her usually pale skin had turned a shade whiter, making her almost albino. His armrest was taken by her hand that was clutching tightly onto the hard shape, her nails had dug into the fabric, and her knuckles turned a yellowish white._

"_What?" She opened her eyes, a type of fear was relevant in it. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Her breathing became heavier by the second._

"_Do you have a fear in flying?" He questioned her softly, putting an arm around her shoulders and reeling her in closer to him._

"_I'm fine with the flying part, it's just the take off that I can't stand. There's something about it, maybe it's the way my stomach feels or how my ears pop and that annoying ringing sound that makes me wonder if I have brain tumor. God this is stupid, its stupid right?" She buried her head on his chest._

"_Ace that's nothing to be ashamed of. I get scared once in a while too, everyone has their own fears. It's not stupid…there's no such thing as a stupid phobia…well unless you count the people on that segment of the Maury show." He felt her smiling a little. One of her arms was holding on her mid-section, pressing on it to make the butterflies and cartwheels disappear. Then the arm left her stomach and up to her ears, the index finger of her delicate hand was rubbing furiously at the part on where it stung. "Here, this helps with the ear." In his hands was an opened pack of gum._

_Taking four pieces from the fresh pack, she unwrapped each one from the wrappers and popped them into her mouth one by one. With each bite, the ringing and the stinging seem to go down. "It does work." Taking a glance outside the window she saw stars and clouds on a dark sky._

_Seeing the seatbelt light go off, she unbuckled her belt and stood up. _

"_Where are you going?" Logan made way for her to get through._

"_I need to use the bathroom." She said._

_Logan had his belt undone and soon followed her. The rest of the other passengers were asleep. Both him and Rory had caught a plane to Paris on a night flight._

"_What are you doing?" She whispered over her shoulder when she realized that he was now following her._

"_I thought I'd accompany you." He said smoothly._

"_To the restroom? It's fine. I'm a big girl, I think I can manage on using the toil-oh." The light bulb in her mind had gone up. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant by 'accompanying'. Her nose scrunched up after her discovery. "Ewww!" Her tone dropped to a quiet whisper so that only the two of them can hear. "I'm not having sex in the bathroom of an airplane."_

"_Why not, Ace? Live a little. Join the thrill. Now tell me exactly how many people can say they enjoyed a good thrust on a plane?" When she didn't answer him, he took no for an answer. "See, there's not many." _

_Rory took the though into consideration. "But the people-." He closed her lips with his, giving her a slow and passionate kiss while his hands were running up and down the sides of her body. Her arms were clamped onto his chest._

_Pulling away softly, he finished her last sentence, "The people will never know." Rory looked around, what he said was true. It was the nighttime and the passengers were asleep. The flight attendants were busy tending the first class to notice what they're about to do._

"_Oh alright." She pushed opened the door and yanked him by the collar of his blue dress shirt. Their lips never disconnecting. He moved his lips down to the base of her neck and began to mark her while pushing her body onto the door. His fingers plucked opened one button at a time on her blouse. His kisses trailed down her exposed skin, thanks to the opened shirt._

_With each gentle touch he made, she moaned out his name. One of her hands delved into his soft blond locks, massaging his scalp along the way. Her other hand laid on the door. Pushing the lock from a 'green' not occupied to a 'red' occupied…_

Just as her ears were about to pop, she opened her purse to retrieve some trident gum, getting about four pieces out. Chewing them in her mouth, she lay back on the head of her seat and closed her eyes. Once her ears felt normal again, she opened her eyes again, she looked to her left and saw Amber's eyes closed but her head bopping up and down to the music from her headphones. Not wanting to bother her, Rory opened her purse for something to keep her occupied. Seeing the book that Logan had given her, she slipped it out.

Her fingers grazed the cover, feeling the smoothness of the material. Now would be a perfect time to catch up on her reading, finding where she had left her bookmark, she opened the page she had recently read. She took notice of her eyes leaving the first line of the paragraph and onto her bookmark.

The bookmark wouldn't exactly be considered a bookmark, but more of a photograph. There they were, smiling and with his arm around her shoulder, posing with Santa and Bella. She thought back to the night when she found it between the pages of the book.

_Chris had taken a sleepy Gigi into her room and settled her onto the bed. Covering the mini girl with two blankets to keep her warm, Rory watched on with a smile on her face. She remembered there was a time when her dad tucked her into bed, her sixth birthday. She had twisted her hand and he flew in to see her, before he knew it, he was spending this memorable day with her._

"_Night daddy." The young girl mumbled from underneath the covers. Chris smiled and gave the girl a kiss on her temple. Then he joined Rory in the living room._

"_Hey, how are you doing so far?" He took a seat on the couch._

"_I'm fine, I made up my bed for the night." Her hand patted the seats of the couch, showing him that she was comfortable._

"_Right, I'm sorry that you had to sleep on the couch. Are you sure you don't want me to take the couch?" Somehow Christopher had gotten the urge to remodel the guest room, it would've been done yesterday if only Chuck hadn't called in sick._

"_I'm sure dad, it's nice out here anyway, and I have the T.V. to keep me company." Her finger pointed at the black flat screen plasma._

"_Alright then, goodnight." He kissed her cheek._

"_Night dad." She said quietly._

_Hearing the door to his bedroom close shut, she thought of ways to keep herself busy seeing as she wasn't very tired. Picking up the remote from the coffee table she turned the T.V. on. She silenced the noise into a mute, not wanting to wake her sister and dad. Not finding anything interesting to watch, she turned off the screen._

_Curling up on a fetal position on the couch, she tried to shut her eyes and let her body drain herself to sleep. Tossing and turning on the sofa, she opened her eyes and let out a groan of frustration as she pushed herself up to a sitting position._

_Remember Logan's gift, she got off the couch and went into the closet to retrieve her tote bag. Taking out the book she went back into the warmth she had build up with the comfy blankets. Slipping under the covers, she rested her back on the armrest._

_Reading the first few pages of Hemingway's novel, the words drew her in. Her fingers wouldn't stop flipping the pages. One of her digit slips under the crease of a page, she felt a material that was certainly harder, thicker and smoother. Wanting to find out what it was, she flipped the page._

_Her eyes stayed at the colorful photo, she remembered this day. Well of course actually it was only yesterday when this picture was taken at the mall. Unable to control herself, her index finger circled around his head, like she was caressing him as if he was there._

_Flipping it over, she noticed his familiar handwriting._

'_Merry Christmas Ace,_

_From Santa, Bella, Me, and of course you._

_Happy Holidays.'_

_She smiled at the simple words. Feeling herself sniffle a yawn, she stuck the picture on the page where she last left off. Placing the book on the brown coffee table in front of her, she fluffed her pillow and lay down on her side, her eyes staring at the book. And just like that, she was out like a light._

"Nice picture. If it wasn't for the fact that I've known you for three years, I would've thought this was your family." Amber's voice broke Rory out of her deep thoughts. "So finally a face to a name."

"Yea that's Logan and his niece." She proudly pointed out the people.

"Tell me the story behind the photo." Amber pulled off her headphones and placed it back on the stand.

"It's a long story."

"Well we do have five more hours ahead of us." Amber shifted her body to face Rory.

Just as Rory was about to peak, Hugo appeared in front of them. "Hey girls, I hope you're coming to the party tonight."

"What party?" They both asked.

"The other editors thought that it's unfair to all of you who had to cut their vacation short, so we decided to throw a New Year's Eve party."

"That sounds fun. I could meet my Mr. Right there." Rory smiled at her friend's words. In Amber's world, love at first sight exists even if he's the hundredth guy you thought would be the one.

"We'll be there." Rory told Hugo.

"Alright great. I'll excuse you both to tell them too." He went further down the aisles to the next set of reporters. "_Everybody Wang Chung tonight._"

"You still need to tell me, you know." Amber spoke once Hugo was gone.

"Tell you what?" Rory asked, confused.

"I thought I was the one with short term memory, not you. And you were about to tell me when this happened." She placed an index finger on the picture on her neighbor's lap.

Oh this picture. Where should she begin? Taking another glance, she saw something she had been denying to see before, this was how life would be if she had said yes to his proposal. And the worst part is, she thinks she likes it.

----------

Logan sat waiting on the leather couch of his San Francisco home, waiting for Sam to come home. It was ridiculous, he had been home for six days and had not seen his fiancé at all. At first he thought she had a show in another country but when he had called the agency he found out that she was whisked away from the states and to Aruba with Ted.

Hearing a set of keys jingle from the other side of the door, he watch as it slowly creep open. A blond female tiptoed onto the wooden floors carrying her stiletto heels on her hand. Just as she was able to lay a foot on the cool marble stairs, his voice stopped her.

"Where were you for these past few days?" He watched her slowly turn around to face him.

"It's none of your business." She threw her heels to the side corner.

"None of _my_ business? You're my fiancé damn it, your business is my business." He got off the couch and followed her up the stairs seeing as how she walked away before he got to finish his sentence.

"I was just having fun, god loosen up Logan you're way too tense for your own good." She sat on the side of her bed, pulling her hair free from the pony tail she wore.

"Having fun doing what? Having fun making me worry, or having fun sleeping with Ted?" He crossed his arms and stared right at her. The look on his face told her he was neither amused nor joking.

"I think you need to clear your head. Not everything is sex with Ted." She ran her hand through the mane of hair, giving him a look of her own.

He snorted, "Like I'd believe that."

"Fine, believe what you want, speaking of which, weren't you having a fancy Christmas with that lovely friend of yours." Opening her drawer, she took out her nail buffer and started to buff her nails.

"What are you talking about?" Had she been there when he and Rory were in the park?

"Don't be stupid Logan, I saw you two together in quite a cozy embrace."

_Sam had just arrived at Hartford and drove her rented car around the neighborhood. Taking in the view, she smiled to herself. 'So this is where he grew up.' Stopping in front of a red light, she used the time to touch up her gloss. _

_Twisting the brush back into the tube, she clumsily dropped it next to her foot. When she picked it up, she saw Logan and a girl who looked familiar in a very compromising position._

'_That bitch, who does she think she is?' Sam thought to herself as she watch Logan wrap his scarf around her neck._

_Not wanting to watch anymore, she stepped on the gas pedal just as the light turned green. Driving towards them, she made an abrupt curve, avoiding them. She really wanted to hit them badly, but why didn't she? Her career would be over. That's why. 'Remember how hard it was before the fame and glitter, before the money and name?' She silently told herself._

_She heard Logan's voice yelling at her. Feeling just as pissed off as he is, she rolled down her window and stuck her middle finger out of it. She drove off before she can hear no more._

_Taking out her phone, she dialed a familiar number. "Hello Ted? Take me somewhere. Anywhere."_

"So that was you?" His anger relevant in the tone of his voice, "What were you trying to do, kill Rory and me?"

"Did you really think that I would do that?" You'd think I'd want to go to jail, trade up my designer clothes for an ugly orange jumpsuit." She blew at her nails and set the buffer down.

Logan said nothing, he went into the closest and pulled out a duffel bag. He opened his drawers and pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt, stuffing them into the bag. Finding the right pair of black polished leather shoes, he too stuffed them inside. Unhooking the laundry bag from the clothes rack, he placed it on his arm, zipping up the duffel bag, he left the room.

"What are you doing?" Samantha got off the bed and followed him. "Logan! Where are you going? Answer me Logan!"

He turned around to face her. "I think you're right, I'll go clear my head. Don't expect me to be back tonight. Maybe it'll do us both good."

"You're not leaving Logan, you can't leave now. I command you to stay." She shouted at him, not caring if she was spitting or not.

"You can't tell me what to do Sam, you don't own me." He told her as he turned to face the door, walking over to it he twisted the knob and stepped out.

"Hey, come back here. It's not over yet!" The door slammed shut. He heard a glass vase thrown against the door and finally shatters to the floor, broken to pieces.

----------

Rory and Amber stepped into the club, each donning their own designer dresses. Rory in a red _Chanel _minidress with thin silver hoops. Her bangs thrown to the leftand her hair in a loose bun. On her foot was a pair of _Guess_ black glittery sling back heels. Amber wore a shiny _Versace_ dress complete with black _Soho Lab_ strappy leather sandals. Her hair was curled in ringlets.

"Is it me, or is that guy in the third table checking me out?" Amber asked once they stepped into the club.

"Which one?" The one with the green tie?" She asked.

"Yea that's him. Do you think so?"

"He's totally checking you out, in fact, I think he's steps away from stalking you back to our room." Rory smiled at her friend.

"Do you think I should go say hi, I mean, he's kind of good looking."

"Just go." She told Amber.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Its fine, Mr. Handsome there is just coming over." She pointed at the dark handsome man walking towards them.

"Hi." A new voice joined them, he faced Amber. "Would you like to dance?" His head tilted at an angle towards the dance floor, one hand reaching out for her hand.

Amber gazed at his rather large hand and then back at Rory. "Go have fun, I'll be by the drinks and sharing drunken stories with the bartender." She tired to convince her friend.

"Alright. You're the best." Amber took the man's hand and walked to where the other people were dancing.

Having nothing much to do, she made her way to the bar counter. "Hey, can I get a beer."

"Make that two." A voice said behind her, a man's voice in particular.

She turned and saw Logan standing in front of her. "Hey! What are you doing here?" She greeted him with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My company is sponsoring the party, I had no idea you were going to be here. At least I'll have someone to talk to." They walked over to the bar stools, and waited for their drinks.

"So why are you in California?" He asked, taking a sip from his bottle of _Corona_ that the bartender had given them.

"Oh, I'm just covering a story here. My job tends to do a lot of traveling, I told you before, right?"

"Yea, you did."

Rory scanned around the room. If Logan was here then Samantha should also be around, seeing as they were engage, he would've brought her along as his date. "Where's Sam?"

"She's not here." Logan took another sip of beer.

"Why not? She seems like the type that would like these parties." 

"We got into a fight. Ted, her agent, took her to Aruba for a week, alone. God knows what they were doing together." He slammed down his empty bottle on the counter. "Bartender, can you give me a dozen more?" The bartender nodded and opened his fridge and placed the chilled bottles into a silver bucker and handed it to him.

"Well just because they went to Aruba doesn't exactly mean that they were together in that way. There are other things they could do." She finished her bottle and was handed another one by Logan, "Thanks."

"Like?" He asked.

"I don't know. Swimming? Watching the sunset? Or maybe watching a movie?" She suggested.

"Yea, all of that results in a sexual tension of getting in bed with each other."

"Since when does watching a movie get two people horny for the other?" She questioned as she watched him finish his third bottle.

"Look Rory, it always happened to us when we were dating and alone in your grandfather's pool house. We never really finished an entire film in there."

"No we didn't." She quietly agreed, trying not to the blush go up on her cheeks after thinking of their very intimate past.

Three hours and twenty bottles of beer later. Nine for her and eleven for him. Their bodies have moved closer to each other for the course of the night. His hand had unexplainably landed on her exposed thigh, running up and down the smoothness of her skin. Well, they were both half tipsy/drunk and half sober to care.

The club had grown so quiet in these past few minutes. People were watching the minute hand of the big clock move closer to join the other one at twelve. Only ten seconds to go. Everyone grabbed their mates and yelled the infamous countdown.

"Ten." His eyes met hers, unable to break the contact. Hazel on bright blue.

"Nine." She releases her hand from the neck of the bottle.

"Eight." His fingers continue their motion, rubbing circles stimulatingly on the insides of her thighs.

"Seven." Their breaths become shallow as they realize what they are about to do.

"Six." The tip of her tongue darts out of her mouth and slowly wets her glossed lips. He's never been so turned on before. It's the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

"Five." She sees that his eyes are filled with want and desire for her, and only her.

"Four." One of his callous hand cups her cheek, caressing it. His thumb rubbing slowly on her cheekbones.

"Three." His body leans further into her, close but not quite touching.

"Two." Her eyes focus on his thin lips, just waiting for it to move another inch and they would be fused together with hers. She closes her blue eyes and waits.

"One! Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled out excited, confetti raining down, beers being thrown around, happy couples making out with the partners in no shame, and a bottle of champagne that popped throughout the room.

He places his lips over hers, moving in a slow passionate way. Both of his hands were at the side of her face. This was the feeling he had missed in these three years.

The word "kiss" was being chanted around them. Her hands laid on his chest, finding the flaps on his suit, she pulled him closer into her. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in to duel with her own.

Pulling back and giving her another quick kiss, he rested his forehead on hers. Breathing heavily, they both said nothing. "My place." He told her after a moment of silence.

"Let's go." She said with no hesitation, he took her hand in his and led her back to his hotel room.

----------

Between entering the elevator and leaving it, his lips never detached from hers. Now he had her back pinned to the door while he blindly tried to swipe his room card through the slot. Hearing a beep, he pushes the metal handle and opens the door.

Stumbling into the dark room, they didn't bother to switch on the light. Kicking the door behind him, he kissed her furiously, his hand circled around her waist. He lifted her off the floor, her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms crossed at his neck. He moved the stationary set off the table and placed her on top of it. Her hands works together to move his suit jacket until it was completely off the ground.

One of her hands releases its hold from his shoulder and made its way down to her feet to slip her shoes off. While she was doing that, his hands untied her hair free from the bun she wore, letting it cascade down her shoulders.

Unzipping the dress from behind, he tugged onto the zipper until it could go no further. Pulling at the bottom hem of her dress, he pulled it above her head and tossed it on the carpet ground, leaving her in nothing but red matching panties.

Seeing as he was too overdress, her finger slowly plucks the button off, with each button loose, she kisses his bare chest. On the last button, her hands pushed the shirt down his shoulder while she swirled her tongue around the inside of his belly button, looking up at him from where she was at, he really wanted her. He pulled her up till they reached eye to eye before lifting her off the table and falling onto the bed.

Unbuckling his belt and pulling it off, he undid the metal button and pulled down the zipper letting it pool around his feet before stepping out of it and taking off his shoes and socks. Joining her at the bed, he continuously kissed her lips and then down her chest. His hands slid underneath her and unclasped her bra and threw it out of the way.

Pulling away, he sees a topless Rory with her long brown hair flaring on her glistening skin. With the moonlit light from the open window she looked like a goddess. Kissing her above her breast, his fingers hook onto the bottom of her underwear and yanked it off of her legs. Her hands held each side of his boxers and pulled it down, he kicked it off and it soon joined their other piece of clothing.

One hand groping her breast, he moved up to kiss her. His other hand opened the drawer and retrieved a plastic wrapped condom. Ripping it open, he took out the slippery rubber and slid it on.

He disconnects their lips and stares down at her. He wanted to make sure that she wanted to do this as much as he wanted. "You sure?"

Instead of answering, she reached up and kissed him with all she had. He pulled away again, breathing heavily due to their hot kisses. He thrust completely inside her, and started to go at an even pace, faster when he felt an orgasm coming. She had her eyes closed and just laid back to enjoy the feeling.

A few moments later he collapse on her and then rolled to the other side next to her. She places her hand on the side of his face and pulls it over to give him a slow and sensual kiss. Finishing the kiss, she places her forehead on his. He pulls the blanket above their sweaty bodies, he puts an arm around her waist and kisses her shoulder before closing his eyes.

Regret was not something they would call tonight. Tomorrow however would be a different story.

----------

So there you go some Rogan action- or should I say a lot. I hope the intimate scenes were ok because I've never wrote them before, I am what you called a writing-porn-virgin. So sorry for the long waited chapter. I'm off to Canada tomorrow and when I come back I hope to see a lot of reviews from you guys and in return I will probably have a chapter for you because sitting in a bus for a lot of hours tends to get boring. And that's when my pen and notebook comes in.

There are like some stupid girls screaming outside in the park, so yea. Anyways bye, hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review!


	8. Honey why you calling me?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I hadn't updated in a long time. Blame it on my internet, it wasn't working. But still there's the chapter. And I have some exciting news. Guess what? Omg… I saw Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt and Maddox a few days ago. It was like the highlight of my year. Who knew that going out in gym class to play speedball would get such a treatment. Little Maddox goes to school two blocks from me. He's just the most adorable kid ever, and Angelina was nice enough to roll down her window and wave at my class a few weeks ago.

Sorry for the lack of updates, school has been busy 24/7. Also because I'm part to blame in my laziness and writer blocks. Anyway enjoy.

----------

Chapter 8- Honey why you calling me?

Sunlight streamed through the same window that had streamed in the midnight glow of last night. Two figures can be seen sleeping in a bed, closely cuddling with each other, wearing nothing except for the white blanket that covered them. She rested her head on his muscular chest and an arm on his toned abs while his hand lay on her lower back.

The still of her closed eyelids starts to stir as she detangles herself from the body next to hers. She sits up, one hand clutching the blanket close to her chest and the other latched on her forehead to stop the pounding. Her eyes squint at the bright lights, she slowly opens them and tries to focus on where she was at.

_'Where am I?'_ She thought as she looked at the unfamiliar room. The creamy white walls of her room weren't maroon. She didn't remember having a table with a laptop. At least that wasn't her laptop. Suddenly feeling the cool sheet of blanket on her skin she looked down and lifted up the sheets, and just as she expected she was naked.

Turning her head to the right, she saw a very familiar body with messy blond hair. _'Oh my god, it can't be.' _

The body shifted to face her side, but thankfully he was still asleep. But what wasn't a relief was that she wasn't supposed to end up like this. She wasn't supposed to sleep with her ex-boyfriend of three years. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him all over again.

She rested her head on the palms of her hands. _'What have I done?'_ She repeated over and over again in her mind. As usual her first instinct was to run. She had to get out of here. And that's what she did. She got out of the bed and got dressed with as much articles of clothing she could find as quickly as possible.

Twisting the doorknob to open the door, she gave one last look to the messy bed. But it wasn't the bed she was paying attention to, it was the blond that was sleeping peacefully on it. Breathing out a sigh, she left the room and raced back to her own hotel.

----------

Logan rolled over on his side, his arms tried to grasp on something warm to hold onto. He opens his eyes when he feels an empty space next to him. But her warmth still lies on the bed sheets. He lets out a groan and tries to seek of her presence. Fingering for his boxers on the side of the bed, he grabs it and slips it on. "Rory, you naughty girl where are you?"

_'Probably near the coffee machine.'_ He smiles at the idea.

Tiptoeing to the combined bathroom/kitchen without a stove, he grabs the wall for support. "Gotcha!" He said as he stuck his head out of the wall. But she wasn't there. "Come on Ace, this isn't funny." He checks everywhere for her, the balcony, the bathroom, the shower, the closet, and heck, even under the bed. But still no signs of Rory anywhere.

Grabbing a terry clothed bathrobe off the closet rack, he sits on the sofa to recollect his thoughts. _'She must've left.'_ He leaned back, but something bumpy pokes his back. His finger reaches behind him and pulls the offending object away from the usually comfortable couch.

He smoothes his hand over the smooth satin material of what seems like a piece of female clothing. Sprawling it out on the couch, he realized that no doubt that it was bra. More accurately, Rory's bra. He smiled at something he once said.

_"Come on Ace, you can't hide in there forever." He knocks on the door. "I told you I'm sorry." He had completely forgotten that they had plans for the night. He left her waiting for two hours outside a restaurant looking like an idiot, while worrying that something might have happened to him. _

_But know how pissed she was when she came back to his apartment and found him watching football with Colin and Finn. And if they couldn't tell, the hard slam of the bathroom door had awakened them to their senses. _

_"I'm sorry mate, but seem like Colin and I have to go. Fix things with love okay?" Finn had told him earlier. _

_Now it has been an hour and she hasn't left the bathroom. "Please Ace, please." His hand grabs the door knob and surprisingly with a gentle twist, the door flew open. He found her laying on the tub covered in her bubble bath. "Are you still mad at me?" _

_"Nope." She opened her eyes and pulled one of her ear plugs out, "For the first few minutes I was but then I realized how much work you had this week." _

_"But I waited outside pleading and begging, you know." _

_"The bathroom wasn't lock, you know." She mocked him. _

_"I think we should have some kind of symbol for you telling me that everything is fine and ok." He looks around the room. "Hmm… how about this?" He lifted up the object. _

_"My bra?" She raised an eyebrow at him. _

_"Yea. I mean its sexy enough and knowing that you took it off just to tell me that I'm forgiven, turns me on so much." The grin on his face grows larger as the bulge on his pants gets tighter. Glancing at her naked form under the bubbles caused him to feel hot. "So is there room for one more in there?" He manages to get out. _

_Feigning innocence she asks, "Why? Would you like to join me?" Grabbing a handful of bubbles, she blew at it. _ _Logan__ has never seen anything as hot as this before. _

_He takes a gulp, "Oh babe I'm right there in a second." He strips himself down and jumps into the water. Rory lets out a squeal as the water splashes at her. _

Logan grins down at the bra.

----------

Rory sighs as she leaves the elevator, her mind couldn't seem to grasp the fact that she had sex with Logan Huntzberger last night. Sliding her card into the slot and pulling it out, she entered hers and Amber's room. Two beds can be seen on the left, one looking very crumpled and slept in while the other looked neat, untouched.

"Good Morning." Amber sang out, carrying two plates of breakfast with her.

"Morning." Rory mumbled, taking a seat on the table.

"Where were you last night? I came back here and I didn't see you." Amber poured fresh coffee into their mugs.

"I just met up with an old friend." She lied.

"Hmm? Girl or boy?" Amber asked as she bit into her toast.

"Why are you asking me?" Amber shrugged, "Fine, a girl. Are you happy now?"

"Liar." Amber said as Rory choked on her coffee. "Are you okay?"

Nodding while coughing, she patted her chest. "What?" She asked confusingly.

"I saw you last night with your mouth fused with a blond man. And if I'm not mistaken, that man is Logan. And don't tell me that I'm wrong because I saw his picture once in the airplane and three times last night."

Rory was at a lost for words. "Amber, I don't know what to say."

Amber just smiled, "Well technically you didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I did, I screwed up. Big time." She stared down at her sunny side up eggs.

"Why? What did you do?" Amber was concerned.

"I slept with him Amber, I slept with _him_." Her face flushes with embarrassment as she shared her most intimate detail with her close friend.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. He's a very good looking man. I would do him too if you guys didn't have a past." Rory raised an eyebrow. "What? I was just saying that you guys are adult now and there's nothing to panic over."

"He's engaged, Am." Rory simply said, running her thumb over and over on the handle of her mug.

"Engage as in what? Engaged to an argument? Engaged to sports? Which we both hate."

"Engaged as in getting married in six months. His fiancé is exceptionally beautiful. She's blond and tall, totally his type of girl. She did the only one thing I couldn't. I can't complete with Samantha Cooper."

"Samantha Cooper. As in…" Amber trailed off.

"As in the model and new face of _Guess_'s clothing line." Rory completed Amber's sentence.

"Oh Rory." Amber said sympathetically as she reached over and gave her a hug. "For the record, I think you're prettier than that Samantha."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not. Your electrifying blue eyes can win over her ordinary green ones any day. Pale skin is the new tan if you haven't notice. And you actually eat. A lot." Rory laughed.

"I'm no one special. I'm just Rory Gilmore."

"That's where you went wrong. You're not just Rory Gilmore, you're Yale graduate Rory Gilmore, high school valedictorian Rory Gilmore, and the best writer on the east coast Rory Gilmore."

"That's very cliché but thanks." Amber gave Rory another hug.

"Anytime, sweetie." Amber smiled, "But I do have one question."

"What?"

"Did you wear a bra last night?" Amber asked amusingly.

"Yea, I did. Why?" Rory was confused. Why would Amber ask a question like that? It's not like she didn't know that she herself would never not wear a bra out into the public eye.

Seeing Amber's questioning eyes, she reached back to search for a lining of some sort, but had found none. "I think it's still in Logan's hotel room."

----------

Logan arrived back to his house in San Francisco. His house stood out from all the rest, it was bigger and had a glass house that was added a year ago. Sam had insisted for it, she once said, _"What's a beautiful house, if no one would ever see it?"_ But truthfully, he had thought she used that room to let people see how perfect they were. The "It" couple. Oh how much people don't know.

Unlocking his door, he had expected to see the house like he last saw it. The shards of glass that was supposed to be there last night had vanished. But a bottle of wine and a half filled glass sat on the top of the coffee table.

" Logan is that you?" Sam called out from the top. When she came in his sight, he saw what a mess she was. She still had on her outfit from last night, her mascara and eyeliner were ruined, and her eyes were red and puffy. He knew she hadn't slept.

He gave her a nod, he was going to leave her and break off the engagement for his ex. Everything has a first to it, and this was definitely one of it.

"Thank god you're back, I thought you'd never come back. What I did, I'm so-"

"Sam." He calmly said, but she kept on going.

"Sorry. Are you hungry?" You must be hungry. I'll make something for you."

"Sam." He repeated again.

"How do pancakes sound? I'll make it right now, just take a seat." She motioned him to a seat and headed towards the kitchen.

Breaking up with her was harder than he thought. He held his head with his hands, his finders buried into his blond locks. Like the way Rory did last night. Feeling his phone vibrate, he slipped it out of his dress slacks and glanced at the screen.

_'Rory Calling' _

He smiled and pressed the green button of his Blackberry. "Hello?" He answered as he stepped out onto the deck that stared right onto his pool.

" Logan?" He heard her voice with a bit of hesitation.

"I'm so glad you called, last night was-"

"Last night was a mistake." She quietly told him. "It shouldn't have happened."

"No it shouldn't." He muttered angrily.

"We were drunk and had no control of ourselves." She said.

"Ok, I get it. Last night meant nothing. We're nothing." He said bitterly. He wished he hadn't read more into that bra of hers. What a fool he was. A very stupid fool.

"Don't say that." She whimpered.

"Why? It's true. We definitely mean nothing to each other."

" Logan, just remember that you're with Sam. Don't do to her like what you had done to me. She's perfect for you." He heard her choke back a tear.

Logan had wanted to tell her that she was the one who was perfect for him, not Sam or any other woman. But he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Before I go, I have one thing to ask."

"What is it?" He barked, leaning his back on the wooden railings.

"Did I happen to leave _something _in the room?" She questioned.

"No" He lied as his eyes laid on the duffel bag sitting on his black leather sofa. He knew very well that if you opened it, the lacey bra would be the first thing you would find.

"Oh okay. Never mind then. Well I guess this is goodbye. Bye Logan." And with that she hung up. Logan slid his phone off his ear and slammed a hard fist down on the wood, he didn't care if he had splinters.

Samantha stepped onto the deck. " Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just needed some fresh air." He lied perfectly, hiding his emotions.

"Okay, well breakfast is done." She looked down at his wounded hand. " Logan, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine." He reassured her, but she didn't agree with him.

"Let's get that cleaned up and disinfected." She took his other hand and led him to the bathroom. Turning on some lukewarm water, she cleaned off the blood with a wet towel. Grabbing an anti-bacteria cream from the medicine cabinet, she applied it on the open cuts. She finished off by placing a gauze band aid over his hand.

"Thanks." He said. He noticed that she had cleaned off most of her makeup and pulled her hair back with a head band. She seemed very sincere right at this moment, and he wondered if it's because she feared that he would leave her forever. He laughed silently at himself. Rory had made her decision, and so had he. He had chosen to stay with Sam.

"Come on, let's go eat. Breakfast doesn't taste very good when it's cold." They left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. She picked up both of their plates. "Let's go eat in the glass house."

He nodded. The glass house wasn't really a house. It was more like a room with three walls made of glass and a sliding door. They both took a seat on the table that had a perfect view of the beach. He looked to his right and saw his neighbor Harry spying on them with his son's plastic binoculars. This wasn't the first time that it has happened, the glass house often attracted a lot of people. He knew Harry thought of them as perfect. If only Harry knew…

----------

Amber entered the room and found Rory sitting on the bed, her back was against the headboard and she was clutching the pillow towards her stomach. Her phone lay closed on the bed. The television was on to a 24 hour commercial channel that sold useless products. She saw Rory's eyes fixed on the screen, but was staring blankly at it.

"So how are you feeling?" Amber took a seat on the other side of Rory's bed. Her hands were placed on her thigh, giving her a bit of support.

Rory looked over and smiled. "I've had better days. But I did the right thing for him and myself." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she saw that Amber had gotten dressed in the last thirty minutes. "You going out tonight?"

"What? Oh yea- I was planning on spending some time at that club down the street." Amber said.

"Cool. With Marcus?" Marcus was the guy that Amber had met last night at the New Year's Eve bash.

"No, not Marcus. But you, missy, are going on a date with me." She linked their arms together.

"Sure, why not. But I have one condition." She placed the pillow back to its original spot.

"What is it?" Amber waited patiently for Rory to speak so they can have some girl's night out.

"No clubs. It hasn't done me any good since arriving here yesterday." No more regrets over one night stands with past ex who would be married to a well-known model/actress.

"Deal." Amber smiled brightly and shook her hand. "We'll go to the restaurant that I heard have fabulous lobsters and toasted garlic bread." Amber clasp her hands together and rest it under her chin, she has a dreamy look on her face.

"Oooo lobster." Rory teased Amber over her fascination of food.

"Shut up." Amber blushes. In middle school, people would call her the food machine, not because she distributes them, but because she would hoard all her friend's lunches down. "Just get dress."

Rory smiled and went into the bathroom. Minutes later she came back into the room dressed in a white v-neck sweater and simple jeans. Pulling on her boots, she sees Amber rummaging through her purse. "What are you looking for?"

"Your phone." She keeps digging and finally taking out a Sidekick. "Here you are." She speaks to the inanimate object.

"Why? Is yours not working?" Rory stood up and brushes on her pant leg.

"No, it's just you don't need it tonight." She places the phone on the table next to her very own. "The last thing you need on a dinner night is some useless distraction. Okay let's go." She passes Rory her jacket and puts on hers.

As the two brunettes leave their hotel room, Rory's phone unexpectedly rings at the moment. And maybe it's for the best, seeing as this is a call that would change her life entirely.

_"Hello Ms. Gilmore. My name is Carl Hoyt, and I am the Public Editor of the New York Times. I've read your articles, and might I say that you've got talent in this business. We're running low on a few of our members and if interested in becoming one of our writers in the NY Times, we are open to welcoming you to the team. So just call me back at 917-555-0707 and I'll be waiting for your phone call. Thanks for your time." _

----------

So there's your chapter eight. I'm so sorry with the lack of updates. Though it might happen sometime in the future again. But, I'll try to update more often.

XOXO Cindy


	9. The rest is still unwritten

Disclaimer: I own nothing, seriously.

A/N: I know most of you probably hate me for not updating more often as you like. I hate to say it but I've caught writer's block and I'm slowly recovering. But do have hope that I will finish this story sometime this year. Here's the new chapter! Thanks to all who haven't given up on reading this story. Enjoy and remember to review!

----------

Chapter 9- The rest is still…unwritten

Rory stepped out of the cab in Times Square. The vibe of it all was exciting and adrenaline pumping. The streets were legendary, known for its crowded state, and surely crowded was an understatement. Men and women were dressed in suits, walking towards their respective buildings. On some women, their feet were adorned with New Balance running sneakers. She silently makes a bet with herself that their stiletto heels were probably traveling along in their oversized tote bags. And she was probably right.

Seeing a building with its name on a plaque hung on the stone walls, she went through the revolving doors and pressed the up button. Selecting her desired floor, she waited for the lifts to close its doors and move up.

When the doors opened, the sight was amazing. Men and women were intensely pacing back and forth from offices, carrying folders on their arms. If they weren't walking furiously, they were typing furiously. The secretary, a woman of her early thirties with her headsets on, sat right in front of the elevators in a semicircle shape. She was chewing her bubble gum and nodding her head as she typed and spoke on the phone. Her short sleek bob bobbed along. Rory waited for her to finish talking.

"Yes Mr. Landers, I'm sure we'll order your subscriptions, I'll make sure to cal- oh. Hello? Hello?" She gave a sigh and placed the phone back to its cradle. "Some people." She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger. She looked up again and found a new face. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore, I'm sure you called me last week about the job confirmation after the interview with Mr. Hoyt." She bit her lip, waiting was never her forte.

The woman in front of her looked as if she was trying to search her brain for the memory. When she remembered, she sat up straighter. "Yes, I remember now. You're the new writer. I'll just call for Carl and tell him that you're here."

"Oh, um okay." Rory's hands fiddle with the strap on her messenger bag.

"Hello Mr. Hoyt, Miss Gilmore, you're ten thirty appointment is here." The receptionist spoke through the headsets. "Okay, I'll send her in now."

She pressed the off button and stood up from her computer chair, "Miss Gilmore, please follow me." The woman opened the huge glass doors and they walked through what seemed like a maze to get to Carl Hoyt's office. The receptionist firmly knocked on the wooden door before opening it. She gestured her hand for Rory to walk in before closing the door shut.

There sitting in front of her was a man reading a newspaper, only she couldn't see his face because of the black and white papers covering him. The man folded the paper and faced his guest.

"Miss Gilmore, I presume?" He stood up and held out his hand.

"You presumed correctly, please call me Rory." She smiled and shook his hands firmly. He seems to be satisfied with the handshake or else he wouldn't have that approving smile on his aging face.

"You know, I have a daughter about your age, a bit older, and all my Sophie reads about these days is your news section on that newspaper you write in. She says that it's been a while since she's seen anyone report news with such feeling as your articles portrays." Carl pushes his glasses upper.

"I'm glad she likes reading it as I've enjoyed writing it." She takes a seat.

"Yes, and when she showed me that piece of article you did on Barrack Obama for the presidential campaign, I have to say that that was quite some article from a fresh face reporter like you yourself Rory. And it's quite an honor to have you here today."

"Mr. Hoyt, if it's anyone's pleasure to be here, it's mine. This is obviously a job I wanted for such a long time since I was younger." Rory's face glowed with happiness.

"Well I'm glad you think so, and I'm happy that you decided to join the staff. I'll call Sarah in once again to show you to your desk." He pressed the intercom button on the phone. "Sarah, can you come in please."

"Yes Mr. Hoyt." A voice replied back.

A few moments later, the receptionist knocked on the door before opening the door.

"Can you please address Miss Gilmore to her desk? Thank you, Sarah." Mr. Hoyt began typing.

"No problem." Sarah politely said.

Rory stood up and Carl stood up too and stuck out his hand once again. "Welcome to the staff." Rory proudly shook it.

Rory followed Sarah through the maze once again and this time stopping at a cubicle that had a grand view of 34th street. Her small hand grazed the softness of her desk to the leather chair she be occupying for quite a while.

"If you need me, I'll be at my desk Miss Gilmore." Sarah said.

"Okay." Rory said, not really paying much attention. She was still letting the feeling sink down because she couldn't believe that this was all hers. This reminded her of the time when she was offered the internship at Mitchum Huntzberger's newspaper company.

Rory sat down at her chair and took her phone out of the messenger bag she was carrying. She scrolled down to 'A' and called Amber. The dial tone rung twice before her friend picked up the phone.

"_Hey babe, what's up?" _Amber asked.

"I absolutely love this place. I have my own cubicle, which hasn't happened since college. And the view is absolutely amazing; I mean I can practically see the whole New York from here." Rory gushed, even though Amber wasn't there, Rory didn't let her enthusiasm die.

"_Oh stop, you're making me envy you."_ Amber teased through the phone.

"How are Hugo and the team doing?" Rory took a seat on those rolling chairs and spun herself around.

"_They of course miss you, and so do I. Hugo even said that if you wanted to come back and work for him, the spot will always be open for you." _

"Aww, that's so sweet of them. You have to come visit me sometimes here in New York. I found an apartment in the lower east sides, the rent is cheap, the building is in perfect condition, and the neighborhood is nice." Rory continually said.

"_I will when I find time, probably around next month or so."_

Rory heard something like typing noises on the other end. "Are you doing something now? You sound busy."

"_I'm just finishing a story right now, there….finish."_ The crunching sounds of the keyboard came to a stop, and something was snapped shut. _"Being here without you is weird." _

"It's alright, I miss you too, and…" Rory started to say but then she was interrupted by the knockings on her cubicle wall. "Hold on a sec." Sarah steps in with a folder.

"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore, but Mr. Hoyt is calling for a staff meeting." Sarah hands her a folder.

"Ok, alright." Rory then turns to her phone again. "I got to go Am, but I'll call you after work." She waits for a reply and then closes her phone. She turns toward Sarah, "To where?"

"Oh, just follow me." Sarah once again led her through a maze-like path to a room full of other writers. Carl Hoyt was sitting at the very front of the room next to a huge white marker board. The reporters have already occupied the other seats in the room. Once everyone filled up the room, Carl leans forward on both arms and stands up.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, you all know what day it is. One by one tell me what you are doing for tomorrow's issue?" Carl had uncapped his Expo marker and placed his arm up into mid air to point out to someone. Some hands were raised high. "Yes, Megan?"

"I already finished my food review on Langston's; it'll be ready for tomorrow's paper. And I heard that a there's another branch of that new internet company opening here in the city. I've already phoned the secretary and she says that we can come over whenever we can to do the interview." A pregnant blond, Megan, pitched.

"Un-huh, so when do you think you'll be able to finish the article." Carl asked, biting the cap of the marker. His left hand cupping his right elbow.

"Probably it'll take two to three days. Around Saturday I think." Megan rolled her eyes back as if she were thinking. And when she looked back at Carl, she confirmed it with a nod.

"Ok perfect." He wrote a few words of what Megan had just said. When he turned around a few more hands shot up in the air, "Yes you, Theo."

"There's this new artist that's painting murals all over the buildings of alleyways. And it's creating a whole controversy whether or not graffiti is a good or bad thing. And this hasn't been done since Marc Jacob's fashion show. I thought it'll be good for the Art section." Theo pushed his glasses up. He had a large mane of curly hair tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Good." A few squeaks of the marker were made on the dry erase board. "Anymore?"

More suggestions were pitched around the room, some accepted, some rejected because it was highly inappropriate for such a famous newspaper, some serious, and some so ridiculous that it made her laugh.

Jenny, a girl around her age chose to do a music review. "I was thinking about writing a piece on this vegetarian Christian band that I heard not long ago. And they're pretty good. They're called Potato Squash," A few chuckles went around, rolling her eyes she continued, "…yes I know funny name. But they've got real talent."

"Ok, I think we're covered. Good job team and I would like you to meet one of our new staff, Rory Gilmore." Carl announced to the other staffs, his hand was gesturing towards her so no one had to look around the meeting room. Rounds of hellos were said. "Rory, this is the New York Times Staff."

"Hi guys, I'm Rory Gilmore." She said to her fellow coworkers. She already felt like she belongs here. It was a feeling that excited her. One she hasn't felt for so long since starting Yale and becoming the editor in chief for the Yale Daily News.

----------

"Babe, this place looks awesome. You can see practically the entire park here. Oh my god, is that a man sun bathing naked?" Samantha's voice spoke in awe, touring through the house. Her blond hair glistening in the winter sun, her model's body clad in a thin long sleeved sweater, skinny jeans and knee high suede boots.

"Sam, it's not weird. The people here are half crazy." Logan walked through the door, carrying two painting murals into what would be his home office, and he was smiling. He was smartly dressed in a sweater himself and a pair of loose jeans. Quite an alternative from his usual attire consisting of dress shirts and pants.

"It's going to suck without you being at home in San Francisco." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Think about all those lonely nights, when I'm going to need you there to fulfill my needs." She teased.

He let out a deep groan. "Yea, but you can use those free flyer miles to come see me. Did you see the closet yet?" He nuzzled her nose with his.

She let out a giggle, "Yes, and I'm so jealous that your closest is so big."

He shrugged, "Well consider it yours then."

Her green eyes got wider and she was in pure shock. "What? No way. Oh my god Logan," She pulled him into a tighter hug. "That is so great." With a quick kiss, she pulled away, "I can't believe we've been engaged for four months already. There's only six more months until I'm going to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

He chuckled. "I like that. Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." He leaned forward and captured her lips again. His hands resting on her hips, squeezing it slightly and pulling her in a bit closer towards him.

"Well you better get use to it, because that's who I'm going to be in July." She pulled away and unwrapped her arm from his neck. "Ok come on, you still have to finish your tour." She linked their arm and walked out of the room.

"Bedroom, bedroom, my room, bathroom," With each room, he opened the door to reveal an empty spacious room. Though it seems to be empty, it was already a very elegant and beautiful apartment.

"You can play baseball here." She remarked, her hands running across the tiles on the wall. Every single thing in the bathroom was white. Except for the floor, which were made of a smooth stone surface colored gray, and the silver of the sink water tabs, and the metal rod of the bathtub.

When they stepped out of the bathroom, Samantha's phone rang. Picking it up, she chatted to her friend.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She said cheerfully through the phone. She slowly paced around the big, living room. "What? Yea, of course I'm going to be there. You kidding? It not a party if I'm not there. Tell Tom I said hello. Ok, Ciao." She snapped her phone shut and looked at Logan.

"I would love to finish the tour, but Giselle is having a party, and I promised I would attend. All the other girls would be there too, Alessandra, Selita, Adrianna, and Heidi." She explained, clutching her phone to her chest.

"Oh okay, just go have fun. But next time you're partying with the angels, just bring me along." He joked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey buddy, all eyes on me only." She gave him a smile that said she knew he was just joking around with her. "I'll see you sometime around, when I not busy? That way I'll get to see the whole apartment furnished and we could do a _whole_ lot." Her voice got huskier at the end of her sentence.

Logan licked his upper lip. "Oh definitely baby."

"Alright then," She pecked him on the cheeks. "Bye darling." He walked her towards the door, and opened it for her. She gave him another kiss and stepped out, almost tripping on the ball on the way out. "Darn kids."

He chuckled and closed the door. He leaned against it with his eyes closed and one of his legs propped up onto the wall. He stayed there for a few moments before straightening up again and started to finish unwrapping his furniture. He truly did love California but it just wasn't for him. But this place felt like home.

When Harold phoned and said that they were thinking about merging companies together, Logan jumped at a chance to start a new one here, so with a quick agreement and a fast flight, here he was now. This apartment here, hadn't been easy to find, but one of his good mates from college hooked him up with a three bedroom apartment on the mid west side, where everything seems to be far tech-advanced than others. He simply just loved it all.

He already ordered a few pieces of furniture that should be coming in today. Well, it was more like Sam who chose the couches and tables; he didn't really have a clue on how to match furniture. It was a miracle that he knew how to buy clothes for women.

Lifting a few paintings from Monet and Van Gogh, he hung them near the mirror in the hallway. Nothing seems to warm up a place than some famous artwork by dead artists of the Victorian Age. When all that seems to be done, he opens his suitcase to take his clothes out and hung them in his closet. He left his socks and underwear still in the duffel bag, waiting for the dresser to come so he can store them away.

His eyes caught the silver box sitting in the corner of the room. He hasn't touched the box since that night they…

It was hard taking the box out from the house in L.A. because Sam was always there with him. And if she saw him holding the box, her curiosity would get better of her and demand that he showed her what was inside. Imagine how she would have reacted if she saw the velvet blue box, opened it, and found a diamond more beautiful, grander, bigger, and more expensive than hers.

Thank god she was busy with a fashion show when he had departed. The box stayed on his lap the entire ride; he wouldn't dare leave it to the baggage claim, who knows what would've happened to it. Probably would've gotten lost or shipped all the way to the bottom tip of Africa.

Walking towards it, he took a seat on the hardwood floor and opened it. Nothing seems to have changed since the last time he opened it. The album was still there, although a little dusty. Lifting it up, he blew the dusts off and watched the little pieces fly in the air and finally falling on the ground. Her name was so ever present there along with his, and it would be there forever. He placed his finger under the cover and tried to open the album but couldn't, he couldn't look at her face again.

So he places the album back into the box and took out the velvet box and snapped it open. Taking the ring out of it's little slit in the while foam fabric, he rolled the round surface between his thumb and index finger, slowly studying its detail. There had been times where he was tempted to throw the ring in to the depths of the sea like one of those heartbroken men in the movies, but he didn't. And he didn't know why.

Fitting the ring back into its slit, he closed the velvet square and placed it carefully into the silver box. Covering the lids back onto the box, he brought the box to his closet and placed it on the top shelf. Light knocks on the door brought him back to the living room. When he opened the door, he was smiling.

There in front of him was Timmy, the boy he had met last year at the park, and his mother. He was a bit surprised when he found out that Timmy was his next door neighbor. He adored the boy deeply and treated him as a little brother or son. "Timmy, my man, how are you?" Logan bent down to see eye to eye with the young child.

"I'm fine. I learned how to ride my scooter today. But I fell and I got a cut on my elbow." Timmy lifted up his sleeves to show the bandaged arm.

"Ouch, I remembered a time when I was young that I fell off my dog." Logan shared his experience.

"A dog? How is that possible? He must be really, really," Timmy gestured with his hands the size of the dog, "big."

"Well yea. Pippy was a huge dog that my dad gave me for Christmas." Logan smiled at the awe look on the boy's face. "Ok, so what do I owe of your company?" He opened the door further to let both Timmy and his mother in. "I'm sorry, but as you can see there are no furniture here yet."

"It's alright," Timmy's mother spoke, "I'm Annie." She offered her hand for a shake, which he took in. "Timmy, here, was baking with me today and we made brownies. He insisted to bring some to you." Annie lifted the plate wrapped with aluminum foil to show him.

"Thank you so much. You have a really lovely son here." Logan complimented, watching as Timmy sat on the floor, with his knees pulled into his chest.

"Thank you. Besides his red hair and brown eyes, he's all his father." Annie laughed. "Alright, Timmy let's go home now, we still have to finish your homework." Annie reached her hand out and grabbed much smaller ones into hers and hoisted him up from the ground. "Ok, say bye to Logan."

"Bye Logan." He smiled brightly.

Logan walked them towards the door, and bent down again to pat him on the head. "Bye kiddo. Enjoy your day." He stood up and said to Annie, "Thanks for the brownies." With a simple wave he closed the door.

Picking up a brownie, he bit half into it before mumbling a sound of approval. He placed the whole thing into his mouth and made his way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the milk carton out, didn't bother to grab a cup, and drank from the opening.

As he was about to pick up another brownie, the phone rang. Picking up his cell phone, his sister's cheerful voice spoke through. Logan pulled the phone away from his ear for a second, before cradling it between his ear and shoulder when he was putting the milk back into the fridge.

"Hello to you too Honor, you sound happy today." Logan laughed, he can picture Honor pacing around in her home, with Bella attached to her leg and screaming for more food.

"_Well duh, you know how good it is that you're now closer to home than when you were at San Francisco. I can drop by anytime when I can."_ Honor gleamed. _"I still can't believe it, my brother, a successful owner."_

"Well start believing Honor, because it's reality." Even though she couldn't see him, he gave his head a shrug.

"_I wonder how dad feels."_ She asked.

"Seriously Honor, I think he's probably saying that I'm wasting my talents on an internet company that he would never approve of. But deep down he's probably regretting that he never saw much of what I can do on my own. And secretly I'm happy about that." Logan smirked at the thought of his father with all his pride like there's been a stick shoved up his ass.

"_Yea that sounds a lot like Mitchum Huntzberger."_ He can hear her smiling through the receiver.

"He wouldn't be Mitchum Huntzberger if he wasn't a pompous ass." Logan hated to admit it but there was no better way to describe his dad. And even though he knew that his sister would never say something like that out loud, she definitely had though of it.

"_So tell me, little brother, how's the place you're in now?"_ Honor asked, a bit proud of Logan in where he stands today with absolutely no help from his father or that trust fund he had abandoned for four years now. The Logan that she used to know, the one that took a year off of Yale to sink Yacht boats in Fiji, is definitely not the one that's speaking to her now.

"I don't know, Honor." He said as he looked around every aspect of the room, his eyes on the view from his balcony. His breath can be seen in the chilly air, his eyes gets caught up on the naked man sunbathing, he was the same one that Samantha had spotted earlier. "But I'm really going to like it here in New York."

----------

Oooo, Rory and Logan are now in the City together and totally unaware of it. Wonder what would happen next? Lol.

Reviews, Reviews, and Reviews. Just press the purple button.


End file.
